


Fine inverno, inizio primavera

by Mikirise



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, minor Sakaeguchi Yuuto/Suyama Shoji
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: In inglese lo chiamano skinship, e Takaya non sa se esiste un equivalente della parola in giapponese, non l’ha mai davvero cercata. Skinship, quindi. Pensa a questo quando Ren non ha problemi a prendergli la mano o ad appoggiarsi su di lui o anche solo quando lo aiuta a sistemarsi nella sua attrezzatura sportiva. Skinship. Che è una di quelle cose che fa (o ha, non ha capito molto bene come funziona la parola in grammatica) tutta la squadra. Gli abbracci sono normali, anche darsi fastidio facendosi il solletico, toccarsi, darsi baci bavosi in faccia per dare fastidio o far scoppiare qualcuno a ridere. Tenersi per mano. Non sono cose che cambiano il loro rapporto. Yuu cerca sempre di farsi portare in braccio da tutti.o, Abe pensa davvero tanto prima di agire e il suo secondo anno di liceo passa con lui che pensa davvero tanto, mentre Ren è più incline all'azione.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fine inverno, inizio primavera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nodosenoatriale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodosenoatriale/gifts).



> **_Emperor Koko_ **
> 
> _ It is for your sake _
> 
> _ That I walk the fields in spring, _
> 
> _ Gathering green herbs, _
> 
> _ While my garment's hanging sleeves _
> 
> _ Are speckled with falling snow. _

  
  
  
  


Esiste il gioco del telefono. 

Ren e Ruri ci giocavano sempre, è così strano che non ci abbia mai pensato prima di adesso. Il gioco del telefono, bastava avere due bicchieri e uno spago. Casa di Ren non aveva tanti giocattoli, non potevano permettersi videogiochi, Ren era davvero molto solo, per questo il gioco del telefono. Perché non ci aveva pensato prima? Non faceva che piangere e ridere e poi tornare a piangere, quando era piccolo, e poi gli bruciavano le guance e le orecchie, per l’imbarazzo, per il tanto piangere. Hanno una foto, loro due, Ruri e Ren, in cui Ruri ride, mostrando i denti da latte, e Ren ha la faccia sporca di fango, rigata dal percorso delle lacrime che stava versando. Certo, certo, il gioco del telefono. Doveva davvero pensarci prima.

Sistema i vestiti che usa come uniforme invernale sulla stampella e si passa una mano trai capelli, accovacciandosi accanto al letto. Ren lancia un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra e c’è ancora poca luce, il sole è ancora pallido, ma si inizia a sentire quella particolare aria delle mezze stagioni. Fa fresco, non c’è il freddo pungente di prima, il sole inizia a far tornare i colori più caldi in modo vivido. La mattina, quando si alza, sente la testa fresca. Ren deglutisce e punta le ginocchia sul pavimento, per poi appoggiare anche i gomiti e guardare sotto il letto. Il gioco del telefono, certo, avrebbe dovuto ricordare un gioco che faceva così spesso molto prima. Allunga il braccio, e scivola sotto il letto.

Era un gioco che Shuu e Ruri gli spingevano a fare spesso dopo un pianto molto sentito. Spiegare le situazioni è un’abilità che non hanno tutti i bambini e Ren riusciva a malapena a capire il motivo per cui scoppiava a piangere, molto spesso, figuriamoci quanto per lui potesse essere difficile poi andarlo a dire a qualcun altro. Ruri aveva notato che era più facile parlare, per Ren, quando non doveva guardare le persone in faccia. Da piccolo, Ren guardava verso l’alto, un punto indefinito per non doversi concentrare sull’espressione altrui. Dalle medie, aveva iniziato ad abbassare lo sguardo, piuttosto. 

Ren si spinge sotto il letto. Tra un mese sarà uno studente dell’ultimo anno di liceo, e ha ricominciato a guardare a destra, o a sinistra, o verso l’alto, piuttosto che guardare le persone, mentre parla. È un po’ -è molto difficile dover guardare le persone negli occhi e pensare a quello che vuole dire. A volte si perde. A volte guarda le loro espressioni e pensa che sta dando loro fastidio, o che sembrano infastiditi da quello che lui sta dicendo, o che dovrebbe rimanere in silenzio. E quindi inizia a balbettare. E quindi perde il filo del discorso.

Oggi, Abe-kun si è arrabbiato per questo. Per l’ennesima volta. Di nuovo. Mentre Ren cercava di spiegare il motivo per cui i ragazzi del primo erano in ritardo (un problema con le ultime lezioni di recupero e quelle regolari), non era riuscito a guardarlo negli occhi e aveva deciso di concentrarsi sui campi della famiglia Tajima, dietro il campo di baseball. E Abe-kun gli ha preso il viso tra le mani e gli ha fatto girare la testa per, secondo quello che ha detto, affrontare la persona con cui stai parlando. O qualcosa del genere. Non è un comportamento che ha aiutato, per niente. Ren ha dimenticato seduta stante quello di cui stava parlando e le mani di Abe-kun erano calde e grandi contro le sue guance e il cervello di Ren ha perso il controllo di ogni funzione corporea. Non sapendo cosa fosse meglio, se scappare via, oppure rimanere in silenzio proprio lì davanti ad Abe-kun, Ren è rimasto immobile, paralizzato da qualcosa di simile al panico. Sentiva come le ginocchia gli volessero cedere e gli è sembrato di vedere tutto nero, per mezzo secondo. È dovuto venire a soccorrerlo Yuu-kun, che lo ha strappato dal tocco di Abe-kun con un movimento deciso e ha ripetuto anche oggi: bullismo, Takaya.

Non è stato l’unico momento. Oggi -oggi è stato uno dei tanti momenti in cui è successo, ma ci sono stati altri momenti in cui Ren avrebbe voluto davvero tanto parlare con Abe-kun, dirgli tante cose, chiedergli ancora più cose. Ti piace questo gusto? Quanto mangi durante il giorno? Qual è la tua materia preferita? Davvero non ti è mai, mai, proprio mai piaciuto nessuno fino a ora? A cosa pensavi? Ti sto dando fastidio? Ren posa il mento sul dorso della mano. Ti sto dando fastidio? è la domanda che più vorrebbe fare, ma per cui ha meno coraggio. Guarda la polvere sotto il letto, la scatola dei vecchi ricordi, che non sta poi così lontana da lui e comunque tira su le ginocchia, premendole contro il petto e sistema la testa sul braccio. Ti sto dando fastidio? è forse l’unica domanda che dovrebbe fare ad Abe-kun. 

Abe-kun non è un ragazzo cattivo. È gentile, a modo suo, anche se ha dei modi burberi. Si occupa sempre di Ren. Prende due porzioni di riso, quando vanno ai ritiri, gli chiede se ha sete, quando si stanno allenando, gli dà pacche sulle spalle, quando pensa che Ren potrebbe essere triste o un po’ giù di morale. Ren sa che più che un amico gli sembra di essere trattato come un qualche fratello minore. Deve essere una palla al piede per Abe-kun, un vero fastidio. Ma non sa come altro comportarsi. Vorrebbe poter essere un po’ più indipendente. Dovrebbe provare a esserlo, crede. Almeno per quel che riguarda lo sport. Ren dovrebbe essere più sicuro di sé, ecco cosa, e ci sta provando, certo che ci sta provando, ma è anche vero che gli sembra davvero difficile non… non essere un po’ un fastidio.

Con il gioco del telefono, Ren poteva parlare di tutto quello che gli veniva in mente. Ruri sulla parte superiore del letto, posava la guancia sulle ginocchia e appoggiava il bicchiere sull’orecchio, per sentire quello che Ren aveva da dire. E Ren, arricciato sotto le coperte, raccontava giornate su giornate e le persone che aveva incontrato e come si era divertito a giocare a baseball fuori casa, o dentro casa (e come aveva rotto un qualche vaso, quindi)(come era finito per nascondersi per non prendere una sgridata per aver rotto vasi, bicchieri, piatti). 

Gli piacerebbe sentire la voce di Abe-kun, all’orecchio. Ren abbassa lo sguardo e si morde l’interno delle guance. È una delle cose di cui vorrebbe parlare con lui. Abe-kun grida quasi sempre e sembra essere sempre irritato. Si chiede se ci sono altri toni quando parla. Dei toni che, magari, può sentire solo se… Ren chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. Si chiede come può essere la voce di Abe-kun, quando viene sussurrata. Vuole chiedergli se ci sono cose che potrebbe dire solo a lui. E se ha paura. Perché sembra che lui abbia paura di qualcosa, a volte, ma forse è solo un’impressione.

Abe-kun è la persona che più si prende cura di Ren, e lui vorrebbe poterlo ringraziare, senza irritarlo. 

Esiste il gioco del telefono. Basta prendere un bicchiere di plastica, uno spago, un altro bicchiere di plastica. Ecco. Un telefono per poter parlare e sussurrare le cose che vorresti dire. E chiudere gli occhi e dire le cose che non hai il coraggio di dire, senza però essere troppo lontano. Sarebbe un modo per parlare e respirare. Per dire le cose che vuoi dire, alzare lo sguardo e capire tutto dall’espressione dell’altra persona.

Ren si chiede solo se Abe-kun vuole ascoltare quello che lui ha da dire. Si chiede come potrebbe rispondere a quello che vorrebbe davvero tanto dirgli.

Le sue mani sulle guance -Ren si porta una mano sul lato del viso. Le sue mani sono fredde, invece. La punta delle dita è quasi gelata. Esiste il gioco del telefono. Certo. Come mai ci ha messo così tanto a pensarci? Esiste il gioco del telefono.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**[1]**

Ren si sta comportando in modo strano da un paio di settimane e questa è la cosa più irritante in questo mondo. Takaya si morde l’interno delle guance, seduto con le ginocchia aperte sulla panchina. Guarda il campo. I ragazzi del primo anno corrono da una parte all’altra, con in mano spazzoloni, palle da baseball, asciugamani e borracce. Qualcuno, Yuuto e Kazutoshi, li aiutano, con un sorriso sulle labbra e cercando di non far cadere le cose che portano in bilico sulle braccia. Takaya batte il tallone per terra una, due, tre, quattro cinque sei -okay, è nervoso, okay? Irritato, un pelino frustrato. 

Non è una cosa visibile. Ren che si comporta in modo strano non è niente di strano, per quanto possa sembrare una contraddizione, e non è nemmeno questo che dà fastidio a Takaya, a dire la verità. È che ci sono cose su cui si deve iniziare a pensare e Ren non sembra voler nemmeno guardare queste cose. 

All’inizio dell’anno, o forse era a metà anno, non ha la più pallida idea di come sta passando per tutti quanti gli altri, per lui ci sono i tornei e il prima e il dopo. Beh. Quindi. A un certo punto dell’anno scolastico, hanno dato a loro un foglio da compilare con tre possibili percorsi lavorativi da seguire. Takaya si passa il palmo della mano su un occhio. Fa freddo e sta fermo da troppo tempo, forse dovrebbe aiutare anche lui i ragazzi del primo. Beh. Comunque Takaya sa che cosa vuole fare della sua vita e sa che cosa vuole fare dopo il liceo. Giocare a baseball. Una volta finito il liceo, sarebbe entrato in un’università qualsiasi per raccomandazione, se non riuscirà a farsi notare da qualche squadra. Se deve fare il giro lungo per diventare un professionista, beh, così sia. Ren ha scritto sul foglio tre possibili carriere. Una tra le quali era il pasticcere, che era stata una delle cose più strane che Takaya aveva mai letto in vita sua.

Si è scoperto, poco tempo dopo, poco prima di una partita, che Ren aveva preso una specie di ruota della fortuna, ci aveva scritto sopra i primi otto lavori che aveva visto rappresentati in un canale di anime che continuava a trasmettere ancora e ancora mentre lui si riscaldava il curry.

Infermiere. Takaya riesce a immagina Ren che si affaccia dalla porta della cucina e scrolla le spalle, per poi scrivere infermiere su un pezzo di carta. Vigile del fuoco. Qui deve aver anche riso, scrivendo sul pezzo di carta. Mangaka. E di sicuro qui deve aver anche pensato che scrivere o disegnare doveva essere più facile di parlare (anche se non ha mai disegnato in vita sua). Maestro dell’asilo. Sarebbe davvero un disastro una cosa del genere e a Takaya viene mal di testa anche soltanto a pensarci. Notaio. Questa è la carriera più noiosa che gli sia venuta in mente. Pasticcere. Questa gli è stata suggerita da Yuu, a quanto pare, quindi deve esserci stato un momento in cui avevano parlato al telefono, oppure in cui Yuu era lì con lui. Agricoltore. Certo, come poteva mancare lo stesso lavoro che di sicuro avrebbe fatto Yuu? Il graphic designer.

A sopravvivere alla ruota della fortuna sono stati: maestro dell’asilo, pasticcere e agricoltore. Nessuno quindi si è lamentato delle scelte lavorative di Ren. Sono delle cose che potrebbe fare, hanno detto i suoi insegnanti, per qualche motivo era stato molto cauto, lo avevano lodato. Continua così.

Sì. Continua così questo grandissimo caz-... Takaya chiude gli occhi, si passa una mano sul viso, con una punta di irritazione e quando si rende conto che un ragazzo del primo (Tanaka) lo sta guardando gli lancia un’occhiataccia che gli fa abbassare lo sguardo e ricominciare a sistemare qualsiasi cosa stia sistemando. 

Takaya aveva quasi dimenticato questa storia delle carriere. C’è stato un torneo, poi, un ritiro, tantissime partite amichevoli e Momoe-san non li aveva fatti riposare cinque secondi, così come poi gli esami non li avevano fatti fermare a pensare e tra una cosa e l’altra il tempo è passato, i mesi sono trascorsi, l’anno scolastico sta per finire e Takaya non ha parlato con Ren del fatto che (e vuole essere gentile, davvero, non vuole ferire i suoi sentimenti ma) Ren non sa fare niente al di fuori del baseball. Non sa disegnare, non sa scrivere, non sa fare i conti, non ricorda i proverbi, non ricorda i kanji e -cioè, sì, di sicuro se vuole diventare un pasticcere potrebbe anche diventarlo, ma non è lui che passa otto ore al giorno ad allenarsi per essere un buon lanciatore? Non era lui che voleva giocare e giocare e continuare a giocare? Non era lui l’avido e ambizioso asso della Nishiura, che ha portato tutta la sua squadra a dire che avrebbero potuto vincere il Koshien, se fossero stati tutti insieme?

L’avido e ambizioso asso della Nishiura non ha intenzione di continuare a giocare? Di diventare un professionista?

Puzza di sbagliato. 

Si era dimenticato che ne voleva parlare con Ren. Come ha potuto dimenticarsi di parlare di una cosa così importante? Takaya si morde l’interno delle guance e ruota gli occhi. Perché le cose sembravano star andando bene e Ren sembra essere un po’ più tranquillo ha lasciato passare troppe cose. Ha abbassato la guardia, ecco cosa, qui ci vuole un cane da guardia serio, uno che non lascia passare queste cose e che…

“Takaya.”

“Cosa?” sbotta lui, girandosi verso Yuuto che sistema le borracce, prima di ridere un po’, come se stesse guardando qualcosa di davvero tanto divertente. Takaya ruota gli occhi e incrocia le braccia, appoggiandosi sulla panchina e sbuffando un po’.

“Stai spaventando Tanaka. Di nuovo.” gli ricorda Yuuto, indicando Tanaka che sbarra gli occhi e si china di nuovo sulle attrezzature da pulire, come se fosse stato appena colto in flagrante sulla scena del crimine, o chissà che cos’altro. Yuuto ha le braccia piene di borracce. Ha anche la testa china. Lui ha scritto, come terza opzione, con dei caratteri un po’ più piccoli, giocatore professionista di baseball, ma lo spirito con cui lo ha fatto sembra essere molto debole. Ha due sorelle più piccole, alla fine, giusto? Yuuto è sempre stato molto cauto. “E anche gli altri ragazzi del primo anno. Direi che se c’è qualcosa che non va, potresti parlarmene e non guardare in cagnesco chiunque ti passa davanti.”

Takaya sbuffa, lasciandosi scivolare sulla panchina. Non che Tanaka non si meriti di venire spaventato. “Pensi che Ren sia un codardo?” gli chiede, guardando verso il campo. Appena finisce di parlare inizia a mordersi i lati della lingua, con una punta di irritato nervosismo. Batte le dita contro il braccio. Ancora e ancora e ancora.

Yuuto aggrotta le sopracciglia. Finisce di sistemare le borracce, per poi girarsi verso Takaya e fargli vedere il suo naso arricciato. Yuuto non è un tipo così cauto da non fare passi in avanti. Se avesse dovuto dirlo, tra lui, Hanai e Takaya, Yuuto è quello che più pensa agli altri, mentre Hanai è il più codardo. Quindi deve essere stato un bene aver deciso di parlarne con lui. “Ren?” chiede, per essere sicuro di aver capito bene e Takaya annuisce, per confermare, e Yuuto si siede vicino a lui. Sbatte le palpebre. Alza un lato delle labbra. “Ren non è un codardo. È anche abbastanza resiliente, se ci pensi. Hanno tutti paura di venire rifiutati, ma Ren ha continuato a giocare a baseball e ha provato a prendere un suo posto. Quindi -no, non credo che sia un codardo. Non secondo i miei criteri.”

Allora non si spiega la ragione della scelta della carriera. Non rende la cosa solo molto più strana? Takaya si continua a mordere la lingua. Sbatte il tallone contro la terra. 

“Tra voi due, il codardo sei tu” continua Yuuto, con un sorriso pieno. “Perché se il problema qui è Ren, non capisco perché non ci vai a parlare.”

Takaya si gira verso di lui, facendosi un sfuggire un uh? e sente Tanaka sobbalzare, dall’altro lato della panchina, e vede come Yuuto ha allargato ancora di più il suo sorriso. “Secondo te, non vado adesso a parlargliene?” chiede in modo brusco. Ruota gli occhi. Certo che non voleva usare questo tono. Lo sa che non dovrebbe usare questo tono, è solo che a volte esce da solo, soprattutto quando è nervoso. Tamburella ancora con le dita, scuote la testa. “Pensi che non abbia intenzione di parlargli?” chiede di nuovo, con un tono troppo formale, per essere passato per naturale.

Yuuto ride, portandosi una mano sulle labbra. Poi dondola di lato e scrolla una spalla. “Ognuno pensa ai codardi in modo diverso, lo sapevi?, io non sarei riuscito a mettermi in gioco di nuovo, ancora, sempre, dopo essere stato ignorato per tre anni per un presunto nepotismo. Quindi per me Ren è molto coraggioso. Perché nel gruppo non aveva una posizione, non aveva potere, non aveva niente che poteva portare, secondo lui, ed eppure ha accettato di essere il nostro asso, solo per poter stare con noi. Ed è molto onesto, quando lo ascolti. Le cose che pensa, lui le dice, ci mette un po’, forse, si prende il suo tempo, ma le dice e non mette se stesso al primo posto. È una cosa coraggiosa, questa. Perché a nessuno piace essere rifiutato. E a nessuno piace che qualcun altro li possa ferire.”

Takaya stringe le braccia. Non è che queste cose non le sa. Yuuto sta solo mettendo in chiaro cose che entrambi hanno potuto toccare con mano. Ma non è questo il punto. “Parlo delle carriere. La sua scelta della carriera.” Di nuovo, si morde l’interno delle guance. 

“Ah? Quella storia…” La voce di Yuuto si affievolisce un po’, guarda verso il basso. “Non è sempre questione di coraggio, quello, però, Takaya. Sei solo cattivo a pensarla così.”

“Tu sai qualcosa?”

“Se ti interessa, parlane con Ren” risponde, scrollando di nuovo le spalle. Si alza in piedi e stira la schiena, tirando in alto le braccia. “Quando gli ho chiesto io che cosa gli era venuto in mente, mi ha detto che non aveva proprio pensato. Andiamo solo al secondo anno. Non era una domanda seria, quella che ci hanno fatto. Non era una risposta seria, allora quella che ha dato.”

“Non sembra una risposta da Ren.”

“Vero?” gli dà ragione Yuuto. Tira giù le braccia. Le divise stavano loro un po’ strette, qualche mese fa, e adesso le devono cambiare. Sono cresciuti, dall’anno scorso, devono allargare le maglie, i pantaloni. La stoffa sotto le braccia di Yuuto già sembra tirare. “Negli ultimi tempi, io credo ci siano tante cose che non sono da Ren in Ren. Ma la moglie sei tu.”

Takaya assottiglia lo sguardo e si deve concentrare per non tirargli addosso l’asciugamano.

“Sai? Solo perché non ne hai il controllo, non vuol dire che le cose non andranno a finire bene” finisce di dire Yuuto, con un sorriso. “Vado a cambiarmi. Inizia a fare freddo.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Yuu e Ren sono accovacciati dietro un muretto e Takaya vorrebbe tanto fare qualche domanda, ma non sa nemmeno da dove iniziare. Ren alza lo sguardo, mentre morde qualcosa di simile a un bastoncino, e Yuu fa segno con il dito di stare zitto e abbassarsi anche lui. Visto che Takaya, in risposta, fa una smorfia con le labbra, Yuu si alza in piedi e salta, spingendolo verso il basso con davvero poca delicatezza. Takaya vede Ren portarsi una mano sulle labbra, per nascondere una piccola risata e Yuu torna a inclinare un po’ la testa, per ascoltare qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo dall’altra parte del muro.

Takaya, accovacciato tra Ren e Yuu, coi gomiti poggiati sulle cosce e i talloni staccati da terra, decide di seguire il gioco di Yuu, un po’ come sta facendo Ren, che continua a mordere quella che sembra essere -no. È. Quella è una canna da zucchero non raffinata. Takaya scuote la testa, togliendogliela dalla bocca, e sente Shoji fare un verso simile a un ah! sorpreso, per poi ripetere un aaah! un po’ più lungo e che sembra avere a che fare con una rivelazione. Ren non prova a prendere di nuovo la canna da zucchero, per ora, quindi Takaya si gira verso Yuu e indica il muretto, per indicare, in realtà, Shoji. Yuu ride piano e fa cenno di rimanere in silenzio.

“Sono molto -non me lo aspettavo” sta dicendo Shoji, con la voce un po’ più bassa e sembra essere in imbarazzo. Takaya aggrotta le sopracciglia e muove la canna da zucchero lontano da Ren, che ha provato, con un movimento timido del braccio, a prenderla di nuovo. “Sono davvero ono-... sono molto, uhm, felice dei tuoi sentimenti nei miei confronti, ma io ho già…”

“Perché state spiando una confessione fatta a Shoji?” sbotta Takaya in un sussurro, girandosi verso Yuu, che continua a ridacchiare, con la fronte posata sul muretto. “Siete fuori di testa?” Takaya prende Yuu, ridente, dall’orecchio, per trascinarlo da qualche altra parte, lontano da chiunque si stia confessando a Shoji e lontano da Shoji in generale, perché, davvero, non hanno senso della privacy, a quanto pare. Non è neanche difficile, tirarlo via da lì, Yuu non fa resistenza. Ride soltanto.

Yuu lo segue, continuando a ridere e Ren si guarda intorno, prima di decidere di alzarsi in piedi, prendere gli zaini ormai sporchi di terra rossa, e, scivolando sulla terra del campo, seguirli mettendo nelle sue gambe tutta la forza che ha per stare al passo con loro. “Non sei curioso?” chiede Yuu, svincolandosi dalla presa di Takaya. “Guarda che mica li stavamo spiando. Stavo prendendo delle cose dallo zaino ed è capitato che stavamo lì e abbiamo sentito la confessione di qualcuno a Shoji. Che poi, io mica me lo aspettavo che era Shoji che stava ricevendo una confessione o come si dice, perché, beh, Shoji è molto… è troppo taciturno, vero Ren?”

Ren, con entrambi gli zaini tra le braccia sobbalza sul posto e muove la testa, come se non si fosse reso conto di poter far parte di questa conversazione. Continua a guardare la canna da zucchero in mano a Takaya. È incredibile come questo ragazzo sia testardo e ostinato per cose così irrilevanti. Takaya ruota gli occhi, allontanando la canna da zucchero ancora di più da Ren, che diventa rosso, prima dalle orecchie, poi le sue guance prendono un colore violaceo e rosso vivo. Ren abbassa lo sguardo e unisce le dita delle mani, guardando verso terra. Yuu aspetta la sua risposta, senza mettergli fretta e Takaya sospira. Non pensa che avranno davvero una risposta. Tanto vale concentrarsi su Yuu.

“Appena hai capito quello che stava succedendo, dovevi alzarti e andartene. E anche tu, Ren.” Si gira verso Ren, che sta cercando di guardare da un’altra parte e ormai anche il suo collo è diventato rosso, e non sembra sapere cosa fare con le sue stesse mani. “Dovevi portarlo via da lì. Come vi sentireste se qualcuno stesse lì ad ascoltare quello che dite alla persona che vi piace.”

“Di questo stavamo parlando con Ren” gli dà ragione Yuu, con le braccia incrociate. Come se prima non stesse facendo quello per cui Takaya lo sta rimproverando. Takaya sta cercando di mantenere la calma, ma le cose qui stanno andando male. Yuu scuote la testa. “Chi, nel 2008, ancora si confessa?”

Takaya non pensa di aver sentito bene. Alza le sopracciglia e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non gli viene in mente nessuna parola, come se fosse andato del tutto in bianco, avesse dimenticato come parlare. “Cosa?” chiede, con una smorfia, il naso che sente di aver arricciato. “Come?” La voce gli esce più alta di quello vorrebbe e si dà subito dell’idiota perché c’è Ren a parlare con loro, dovrebbe stare più attento a queste cose. Solo che Ren non sembra essere scosso e continua a guardare la canna da zucchero. Testardo. Takaya schiocca la lingua sul palato.

“Beh, quello che ho detto” risponde Yuu, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Mia sorella dice che se ti piace qualcuno mica gli devi fare una presentazione o una dichiarazione che sembra di guerra. Tu vai. Li prendi dal colletto. Gli dai un bacio. Che poi, lo capisci se piaci all’altra persona, no? Quindi perché fare tutto questo macello? Vai. Colletto. Bacio. È più facile di quello che sembra, davvero. Dicevo proprio a Ren che dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere… beh. Sì. Se gli piacesse qualcuno.” Yuu sembra essere di ottimo umore. Prende dalle braccia di Ren il suo zaino, con un enorme sorriso. “Se Ren avesse una cotta, è quello che dovrebbe fare, non pensi anche tu, Takaya?”

“No!” esclama Takaya, con la bocca spalancata. Gira la testa verso Ren, che si guarda la punta delle scarpe come se fossero la cosa più interessante del mondo. Un’altra parola da parte di Yuu e Ren potrebbe prendere fuoco. Non era proprio Yuu che diceva a Takaya di non prenderlo troppo in giro? “Bullismo, Yuu” lo riprende, usando le sue stesse parole. 

“Ma io lo dico per il suo bene!” si difende lui, aprendo lo zaino, forse per controllare di non aver dimenticato nulla in classe. “Immagina che cosa brutta sarebbe perdere tempo adesso che stiamo per entrare al terzo anno. Immagina che brutto scoprire troppo tardi che vi piacete a vicenda. Secondo me, se a Ren piacesse qualcuno, dovrebbe fare il primo passo.” Tira fuori dallo zaino una busta a righe blu e bianche. “Beh, però se ne volevi uno, bullo, allora me lo chiedevi e non lo toglievi a Ren” borbotta, prendendo una canna da zucchero dalla busta e lasciandola tra le mani di Ren. “Poi questo lo dicevamo proprio prima, ed è capitato che una ragazza è venuta a cercare Shoji. E -nel senso, aspetta, messi da parte Hanai e Ren, penso che se io dovessi scegliere qualcuno per cui avere una cotta della nostra squadra, io direi Yuuto. Tu che ne pensi?”

Ren sbatte le palpebre e alza lo sguardo verso Yuu. “Yuut-...” Prende un respiro profondo e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Yuuto-kun è una b-brava persona.” La sua voce sfuma col finire della frase.

Takaya gli dà un buffetto sulla nuca. “Non puoi scegliere per chi avere una cotta” gli dice, ruotando gli occhi. “E non penso che dire che sia una brava persona basti per dire che lo sceglieresti come cotta.”

“Shoji ha proprio l’aura di qualcuno che è maturo, magari per questo piace alle ragazze.”

“Anche -anche Yuuto-kun ha un’aria matura!” Lo dice con la voce un pochino più alta, tenendo ben stretta la canna da zucchero in una mano. Ren abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo e si inumidisce le labbra. “È molto gentile, anche. E... e! È paziente!”

“Infatti per questo dicevo che se avessi scommesso su chi avrebbe ricevuto una confessione tra noi, avrei detto Yuuto.” Yuu si porta le mani dietro la nuca, con un mezzo sorriso. “Tu su chi avresti scommesso?” chiede poi a Takaya.

Takaya avrebbe scommesso su Ren. “Non sono affari tuoi” risponde, incrociando le braccia. La risposta è abbastanza chiara. I ragazzi del primo anno stravedono per Ren e pensano sia l’asso migliore in questo mondo, perché è gentile e ci sono momenti in cui inizia a balbettare, cosa che, invece di renderlo un senpai che dà ordini a destra e a sinistra (con una faccia che fa paura, come hanno descritto Takaya), lo rendono un loro compagno di squadra con pregi e difetti. Ha sentito dire a Tanaka che, se fosse stato una ragazza, di sicuro si sarebbe preso una cotta per Ren-senpai, e che ci devono essere almeno un paio di ragazze che lo hanno notato mentre gioca a baseball. Non per niente, sembra che quel Tanaka sia entrato in squadra proprio perché alle ragazze piace un bravo giocatore di baseball. Tsk. Takaya schiocca la lingua contro il palato, con uno strano brivido di irritazione. “Perché dovrei fare una scommessa su una cosa del genere?”

“Quindi niente Ren?” Yuu arriccia il naso. “Era una battuta, Takaya” chiude l’argomento, prima di ruotare gli occhi. E il suo sorriso si è, per qualche motivo, spento. “Però ci dovresti pensare. È sempre buono, no?, sapere chi potrebbe essere un tuo avversario e chi no. Io continuo a ripetere che Hanai forse non sarà il primo ad avere una confessione, quello ormai è il posto di Shoji, va bene così, ma sarà quello che ne potrebbe ricevere di più, motivo per cui ho deciso di batterlo.”

“Stai dicendo cose senza senso.” Takaya scuote la testa, Yuu scrolla le spalle. 

“Non mangiare la canna da zucchero tutta insieme. L’avevo data a Ren perché si riprendesse dagli allenamenti, ma immagino ormai sia tua.”

Ren fa un cenno con la testa, prima di seguire Yuu. Non lo guarda nemmeno in faccia, si limita a correre via, e rilassa le spalle, quando Yuu ride e gli scompiglia i capelli, spingendolo verso avanti, con la mano. 

Takaya lancia uno sguardo alla canna da zucchero che Ren ha ricevuto da Yuu. Schiocca di nuovo la lingua contro il palato. Non pensa che questa sia la cosa migliore da mangiare dopo un allenamento, ma a questo punto tanto vale fidarsi di Ren e del suo istinto.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Mi hanno di nuovo detto che stai facendo il prepotente con Tanaka” gli dice Hanai, sedendosi sulla sedia di fronte al banco di Takaya. Si sistema la bandana sulla testa e sbuffa, lanciando uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra. Non sembra essere intenzionato a studiare, durante quest’ora di studio individuale. E Takaya ruota gli occhi e torna a guardare il suo libro, tamburellando contro con la punta della matita. “Taka. Stai facendo il bullo con Tanaka.” Hanai incrocia le braccia e punta i gomiti sul banco, coprendo parte dei libri di Takaya.

“Perché dovrei fare il bullo con Tanaka?” gli risponde. Posa la matita sul banco e alza gli occhi verso Hanai. Che lui ricordi, anche se Tanaka non proprio uno dei suoi preferiti in squadra, non ha mai fatto il prepotente con lui. Perché non è quel tipo di persona. Non ha mai usato la sua posizione di senpai per dargli turni in più di pulizia, ad esempio, anche se non può dire di non averci pensato. Non gli ha mai nascosto le scarpe, ad esempio. Non ha mai fatto nessuno scherzo stupido e infantile contro di lui. Lo ha sempre trattato come tutti gli altri. Sotto questo punto di vista, Yuu ha più ragione dicendo che Takaya fa il bullo con Ren, perché, beh, di Ren gli importa mentre di Tanaka… “Non ci penso nemmeno, a Tanaka.”

Hanai apre un po’ le labbra, prima di chiudere gli occhi, come se fosse stato colpito da qualcosa. “Quindi non te ne rendi conto?” gli chiede, accarezzandosi la fronte con la punta delle dita. 

“Cosa starei facendo per fare il bullo con Tanaka?” gli chiede Takaya a sua volta con un sospiro. Anche pensandoci, non gli viene in mente niente. Non pensa di averlo ripreso, o di avergli gridato contro. “Non sto facendo niente.”

“Eh.” Hanai fa un cenno con la testa, come se questo dovesse dare la risposta. “Non stai facendo niente. Lo stai ignorando. Tanaka fa qualcosa o sta lì vicino a te e tu lo ignori. Non gli dai consigli per diventare un miglior ricevitore, quando viene vicino a te, ti giri e te ne vai. È dovuto andare da Yuu a chiedere consigli. Da Yuu. Che nemmeno è il nostro ricevitore principale. Poi come pensi che possiamo fare a fare una squadra se tu ti comporti così? Ma ha fatto qualcosa?”

“Non lo sto ignorando.” Takaya aggrotta le sopracciglia. La classe è illuminata dalle sole lampade sul soffitto, quindi sembra più tardi di quanto sia in realtà. La luce del sole è così pallida che viene coperta da quella artificiale. È una cosa un po’ triste, ma almeno c’è il sole. Vuol dire che possono allenarsi. “Non mi viene in mente niente da dirgli.”

“Prima avevi cose da dirgli.” Hanai muove la testa di lato. Si inumidisce le labbra e scuote di nuovo la testa. “Senti. Non è una cosa da noi, questa, no?, lasciare che uno dei nostri rimanga da solo. E anche se tu non gli dai molto retta non è un problema vero e proprio. Potremo anche far finta di niente se non giocaste nella stessa posizione e se non ci fosse stato un cambiamento nel tuo modo di comportarti.” Hanai rimane in silenzio, in attesa di una risposta, ma Takaya alza un sopracciglio e davvero non sta capendo che cosa gli voglia dire e che cosa vorrebbe che gli rispondesse. In realtà, tutto questo discorso gli sembra non solo inutile ma anche stupido. Non ha intenzione di dirlo ad Hanai però. “È successo qualcosa tra te e Tanaka?” chiede quindi Hanai. 

Takaya assottiglia lo sguardo. Se è successo qualcosa tra lui e... certo che no. È solo che Tanaka non è trai suoi compagni di squadra preferiti, davvero è così difficile da capire? Si gratta dietro l’orecchio e prova a pensarci su. È vero che ha cambiato atteggiamento con lui, più o meno intorno a dicembre, poco prima del suo compleanno, ma non possono nemmeno dirgli che è freddo con lui o che cerca di isolarlo, visto che Takaya si limita a girare a largo da lui, proprio per non creare screzi all’interno della squadra. È da dire che Tanaka non ha fatto niente di particolare per meritare l’odio di Takaya. È solo molto pigro, e, beh, a Takaya non sono mai piaciuti i tipi pigri. Immagina sia tutto qui.

“Non mi piace il suo carattere” prova a spiegare, mantenendo le sopracciglia aggrottate. Ci deve pensare bene alle cose che vuole dire. In squadra adesso sono più di quindici è normale che ci siano delle persone che non sono compatibili per quel che riguarda il carattere. In più, essendo Tanaka un ricevitore, è difficile che lui e Takaya si ritrovino a dover giocare in coppia e anche durante i riscaldamenti non vengono mai affiancati, piuttosto finisce per riscaldarsi con Hanai, oppure con Ren. “Si è lamentato con te?” Takaya posa il mento sulla mano. Se Tanaka è andato a lamentarsi allora deve fare più attenzione a non stare troppo lontano da lui, anche se sarebbe un bel fastidio. Il suo scopo principale è mantenere la pace della squadra, non vuole certo fare disastri, può sempre sistemare il tiro.

“No.” Hanai scuote la testa. “Ma Yuuto mi ha fatto notare che non è un bene continuare così. Io non volevo -cioè, sì, io sono il capitano e quindi te ne volevo parlare e tu sei uno dei vice, quindi penso che magari dovresti starci un po’ più attento. Però ho anche pensato che di solito non sei così con le persone, cioè, non proprio apposta, ma con Tanaka mi sembra che lo fai per scelta, ecco. E mi è sembrato strano. Yuuto ha pensato che magari con me ne avresti parlato…?”

“Yuuto è un burattinaio in questa relazione, te ne rendi conto?” Takaya sbuffa, incrociando le braccia sul banco. Imita la posizione di Hanai, che diventa tutto rosso sulle guance e guarda verso il basso, muovendo le labbra come se volesse dire qualcosa, senza però trovare le parole giuste. “Beh, comunque non ho niente contro Tanaka. È solo che non mi piace molto, ma è un buon ricevitore, ha un buon istinto.”

“Invidia sportiva?” chiede Fumiki, comparendo da dietro le spalle di Hanai. Gli posa il mento sulla bandana e lascia che tutto il corpo cada sulla schiena di Hanai, facendoli piegare entrambi un po’ in avanti. Hanai ruota gli occhi, Fumiki sorride, mostrando i denti. “Taka, potrebbe essere che tu invidi Tanaka perché ha un buon istinto?”

“Ma non stavi in caffetteria, tu?” lagna Hanai, alzando gli occhi e il mento un po’, per guardare verso Fumiki, che continua a ridere. “Ti togli?” 

“Ho preso del pane e sono tornato subito perché mi mancavate tantissimo” spiega Fumiki. Allunga le braccia in avanti, per poi abbracciare il collo di Hanai e lasciargli un bacio pieno di saliva sulla guancia. “Ah, come avete potuto lasciami da solo? Ero così triste, così sconsolato, ho anche saltato la fila per tornare da voi e sentire Taka, geloso di suo marito.” Dà ad Hanai un altro bacio, questa volta sulla tempia e poi prende un respiro profondo per soffiare contro la faccia di Hanai e quindi fare una pernacchia.

“Non sono geloso di nessuno” mormora Takaya, mentre Hanai cerca di liberarsi dall’abbraccio di Fumiki. “Ho già detto che l’unico problema è che non mi piacciono le persone come lui. Non mi è sembrato affidabile e quindi, per non litigarci, mi ci sono allontanato.”

Fumiki alza un sopracciglio e si abbassa quel tanto che basta per finire guancia a guancia con Hanai. “Non è geloso di nessuno” dice con un tono canzonatorio. Hanai non riesce a non farsi sfuggire una risata, cosa che dà più forza a Fumiki e al suo atteggiamento da buffone. “Beh, alla fine in una squadra non devi andare d’accordo con tutti quanti, penso, basta che si giochi bene insieme, credo, no? Cosa ne pensi, capitano?”

“Sarei d’accordo con te.” Hanai si gira poco poco verso Fumiki, poi sospira, posando la nuca sulla clavicola dell'altro. “È solo che non è il tipo di squadra che siamo noi. Non siamo quel tipo di gruppo che lascia qualcuno da parte ed è importante che ci capiamo tra noi, per poterci aiutare. Non penso che questa storia tra Taka e Tanaka sia un possibile problema serio, ma penso anche che in qualche modo devono poter comunicare. È questo che mi fa strano. Che Taka ha chiuso la comunicazione senza nemmeno provarci a capire Tanaka. Non -penso questo non sia davvero quello che siamo noi come squadra.”

Takaya ruota gli occhi. Non è una cosa così seria, ma sembra che Hanai ci abbia pensato tanto. Deve stargli togliendo il sonno questa storia. 

Fumiki continua a sorridere come un idiota. “Hanai è preoccupato" dice, come se Takaya non se ne fosse accorto. "Ma è divertente come i Ren ti rendano difficile la comunicazione, eh Taka? Forse hai qualcosa contro chi porta quel nome… poveri i nostri Ren. Credo che il nostro asso ancora non riesca a parlare con te senza balbettare. Frustrante, Taka? Magari hai qualche cosa contro i Ren, una specie di trauma non indirizzato o come si dice."

Takaya ruota gli occhi di nuovo, prima di tirargli la gomma in fronte. “Sei un pagliaccio.”

Fumiki si porta una mano sulla fronte e arriccia il naso. “Sei troppo violento, dovresti fare yoga per rilassarti un po'.”

“Okay, ora basta" ride Hanai. "Lascialo respirare o rimarremo senza il nostro ricevitore titolare." Preme tutta la mano contro la faccia di Fumiki e lo spinge via. Si gira verso Takaya, con un'espressione a metà tra il divertito e l'infastidito. "Con Tanaka… provaci, va bene? So che può essere difficile, ma -tu non sei uno che getta la spugna. Mi è sembrato strano questo. Che hai gettato la spugna."

Takaya sospira.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


In realtà, pensa Takaya , con la schiena curva, mentre studia, il rapporto con Ren (il Ren originale, non Tanaka Ren, Mihashi Ren)(il loro Ren) è molto migliorato. Okay, sì, è vero che è difficile parlare, a volte ed è vero che loro due parlano poco, ma comunicano quel tanto che basta per capire che cosa pensano, di che cosa hanno bisogno. Ren è molto più indipendente di quanto sembra e, nonostante abbia qualche problema in qualsiasi materia scolastica, si impegna sempre molto per mantenere i voti sopra la sufficienza, si allena senza aver paura di sudare o stancarsi troppo e il più delle volte sa ascoltare le persone quel tanto che basta per farli sorridere. In più, se il loro rapporto non fosse migliorato, non si sarebbe addormentato con la testa posata sulla schiena di Takaya, mentre studiavano.

Takaya giocherella con la matita, mantenendo una posizione che potrebbe essere comoda per Ren. Si chiede anche come non stia scivolando verso il pavimento, come riesce a mantenere l’equilibrio. Come ha fatto ad addormentarsi in questa posizione? E perché si è addormentato, se Takaya è venuto fino a qui proprio per aiutarlo a studiare. 

Takaya prende un respiro profondo, allungando le braccia, per posare i gomiti sul tavolino del salotto. Non è ancora troppo tardi ma non è nemmeno troppo presto. Forse dovrebbe iniziare a prepararsi per andare a casa, ma per poterlo fare dovrebbe svegliare Ren e questa sarebbe solo una cattiveria gratuita. Aveva pensato di mettersi a studiare ma, in questa posizione è difficile, non ha il coraggio di respirare, figuriamoci di sistemare il suo quaderno degli appunti, muovendo braccia, testa e schiena. Il tocco della testa di Ren è un po’ più pesante di quello che Takaya pensava. Non sa perché è sorpreso del peso della testa di un suo amico, ma immagina che a questo punto non sia questo che lo deve preoccupare.

Takaya lancia uno sguardo al suo quaderno e poi fa una smorfia con le labbra. Non capisce perché i suoi compagni di squadra ci tengano tanto a non farlo studiare. Sembra che cerchino ogni modo e scusa possibile per interromperlo. Ma per quanto fosse irritato da Hanai e Fumiki, che si sono seduti al suo banco solo per sgridarlo o prenderlo in giro, non sente lo stesso moto di irritazione verso Ren, che immagina sia solo molto stanco. 

Kousuke ha evitato di uscire con chiunque, nell’ultima settimana, perché dice che se non riprende a dormire prima della settimana degli esami pensa che potrebbe morire o essere bocciato (cosa che non può accettare, dice sempre), mentre Yuu, che di solito è il primo a infiltrarsi in casa di altri, ha saltato la sessione di studio con un brutale non mi va di studiare, mentre sbadigliava. Takaya non sa i dettagli, ma sa che la loro classe sta passando un momento molto intenso. Sì, Ren deve essere solo molto stanco. Se dorme un po’ va bene. Forse dovrebbero cercare una posizione più comoda per entrambi, però.

Ren si sente abbastanza a suo agio per addormentarsi quando c’è Takaya. Almeno, è così che ha deciso di interpretare la situazione. Non ci si addormenta accanto a tutti, non si usano tutti come cuscino. Quindi il loro rapporto magari non è dei migliori e magari è davvero difficile per loro parlare, ma sono amici. E per ora basta. 

Il respiro di Ren è calmo, profondo, lento, caldo. Ren non fa rumore, quando è sveglio, quando dorme, invece, il suo respiro fa un lieve rumore, sembra quegli attimi prima di parlare, quando Ren deve decidere che cosa dire, quali parole evitare. Solo, non c’è quel nervosismo che lo accompagna sempre. Takaya si chiede che espressione ha Ren, ora. Lo ha già visto addormentato, quello sì, ai ritiri sportivi, o quando lui e Yuu e Ren si addormentano sul pavimento del suo salotto e Takaya si sveglia per primo. Lo ha visto mentre si stropicciava gli occhi col pugno chiuso. Lo ricorda molto bene. Ha quell’immagine ben incisa nella sua testa. Ogni volta che ci pensa, sente come se tutto il suo corpo si bloccasse, cuore, testa, polmoni, cervello. Si chiede se Ren ora ha la stessa espressione. Non sa se dovrebbe guardare ancora quell’espressione, se poi rischia di diventare stupido. Fuori è già buio e Takaya non sta studiando. Forse in un’altra posizione starebbero meglio entrambi. Forse Takaya dovrebbe…

Takaya cerca di tirare un po’ su la schiena, senza far cadere Ren sul pavimento, poi muove il braccio più vicino a lui, per non far cadere la testa di Ren, che stava già scivolando via. È come quando suo fratello Shun era piccolo e si addormentava un po’ dappertutto. È stata una fortuna, pensandoci, avere un po’ di pratica con lui. Tiene la testa di Ren con entrambe le braccia, e la accompagna verso le sue gambe, piano piano, per non svegliarlo. Almeno così può muovere le braccia, si ritrova a pensare. Ren ha il sonno più pesante di quanto si pensi, e Takaya, appena ha finito di sistemarlo sdraiato sul pavimento, ha la libertà di muoversi e prendere gli evidenziatori dal suo astuccio. Cerca di guardare Ren il meno possibile.

Ren e Tanaka, comunque, si ritrova a pensare, sono diversi quanto il giorno e la notte. Tanaka è pigro e non ama il baseball per i motivi giusti. Cosa vuol dire che è entrato nel club solo perché alle ragazze piacciono i giocatori di baseball? E, se ricorda bene, ha anche detto che i dieci membri originali erano disperati per trovare nuovi membri, che è uno, una bugia, due, poco rispettoso da parte di un ragazzino del primo anno. (Anche se, quando lo ha sentito, quel giorno, parlare così, Takaya non ha pensato niente di tutto questo, ha anzi riso, quando Kousuke ha ruotato gli occhi e mormorato che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto metterlo al suo posto, quel Tanaka.)(Non importa il motivo per cui ami il baseball, aveva detto, basta che arrivi ad amarlo. E il rispetto se lo possono guadagnare, non è un gran problema)(Forse Hanai ha ragione e Takaya ha cambiato atteggiamento verso Tanaka.)(Uhm.) Ren, invece…

Takaya cerca il segno del suo quaderno di brutta. Gli appunti di giapponese sono un disastro, li deve sistemare prima che inizino gli esami. Ren ha gli occhi chiusi e il respiro calmo. Quindi va tutto bene. Takaya gli lancia uno sguardo, per annuire, pensando che in effetti l’espressione calma di Ren quando dorme non ha nulla a che fare con Ren che di solito è teso come la corda di un violino ovunque non sia il campo da baseball. Sente di star trattenendo il respiro, per qualche motivo. Vorrebbe accarezzargli la fronte con l’indice. E, dopo aver pensato a questo, si sente lui stesso più tranquillo, chissà perché. Dà una carezza veloce a capelli di Ren, sente le guance diventargli più calde, poi stappa il suo evidenziatore e finalmente entra nello stato d’animo giusto per cominciare a studiare.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ren ha tutta la faccia rossa. Abbassa lo sguardo e muove le dita intorno al manico della bicicletta. “Non mi devi accomp-p-p-p...” Chiude gli occhi, frustrato, e si porta una mano sul viso, solo per poi tornare a camminare con un’espressione sicura sul volto. “Fa-... faccio da solo” decide di dire poi, girandosi verso Takaya, con un sorriso forzato. Ha abbassato il volume della sua voce e anche un po’ la testa, con le orecchie che gli sono diventate ancora più rosse del solito.

Takaya aggrotta le sopracciglia, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto. “Questo dovrei dirlo io, non pensi?” Gli lancia un’occhiata severa, che fa cadere lo sguardo di Ren sul cemento, mentre camminano insieme. 

Quando Takaya dice che Ren si sta comportando in modo strano, si rende conto di essere la persona verso cui questo strano atteggiamento di Ren è indirizzato. Non è stupido. Ren con il tempo è diventato più bravo a parlare coi loro compagni di squadra, e per lui deve essere più facile anche parlare coi suoi amici d’infanzia, e anche con le altre squadre o ragazzi di altre scuole. Se Takaya non lo conoscesse, direbbe che Ren è un ragazzo socievole e per le altre persone è facile parlare con lui. Basta un complimento da parte sua e tutti cadono ai suoi piedi. Alla fine, anche loro della Nishiura sono diventati amici di Ren perché ha un carattere così docile da rendere difficile odiarlo, o volergli fare del male in modo consapevole. In un anno, perché questo sentimento è reciproco e Ren adora la loro squadra, è riuscito a uscire dal suo guscio, trovare il suo posto a scuola come nella squadra e nel suo gruppo di amici e la sua balbuzie è molto migliorata, visto che non è sempre pronto a scattare e sobbalzare dalla paura. 

Takaya si guarda intorno. Era così, almeno. Con la coda dell’occhio guarda Ren passarsi una mano dietro la nuca, continuando a fissare la strada di cemento sotto i loro piedi. A Takaya era sembrato che questa aura rilassata fosse stata estesa anche a lui. Nel senso. All’inizio dell’anno, Ren non diventava così rosso, quando parlava con lui e anche la sua balbuzie non era poi così marcata, quando erano solo loro due e parlavano, studiavano o anche mangiavano insieme. Gli era sembrato che tra loro le cose fossero molto migliorate e forse lo sono. Perché, beh, alla fine, passano la maggior parte della giornata in compagnia l’uno dell’altro. E poi le cose sono cambiate di nuovo e Takaya si chiede se ha fatto qualcosa per farle tornare indietro con così tanta rapidità. Ren non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi. Abbassa sempre lo sguardo, quando sono uno davanti all’altro. Preferisce non rimanere solo con lui. Sembra essere sempre pronto a essere colpito o a scappare via, quando Takaya chiama il suo nome.

È solo ovvio che Yuuto non si sia reso conto della differenza del comportamento di Ren, visto che non ha niente a che fare con lui. Non ha niente a che fare con nessuno di loro che non sia Takaya. E questo è il motivo principale per cui la cosa lo preoccupa. Se Ren avesse ricominciato a comportarsi da pulcino terrorizzato intorno a più persone, Takaya avrebbe avuto più opportunità per confrontare le proprie esperienze con qualcun altro. Ma in questa situazione è del tutto solo. Sospira. Ren irrigidisce le spalle, aggrappandosi alla sua bicicletta.

“Scusa” dice con un fil di voce. E adesso anche le sue guance sono rosse. Ren cerca di sciogliersi la sciarpa con un movimento della mano, poi guarda da un’altra parte.

“Dovrei essere io a consegnare queste cose a Yuuto” gli spiega Takaya, stringendosi nelle spalle. Fa ancora abbastanza freddo. C’è della neve che non vuole ancora sciogliersi, ai lati delle strade e il sole non scalda nemmeno il fuoco. “Sono io l’altro vice, quindi avrebbe solo senso. Non capisco perché Hanai abbia chiesto di consegnarle a te, quindi. Sono gli appunti di Shino’oka-san, giusto?” Vorrebbe che Ren si girasse verso di lui, almeno un pochino, guardarlo negli occhi mentre parlano, ma il ragazzo amico di Momoe-san dice che ci vuole molta concentrazione per parlare con le persone negli occhi, quindi è normale che chi si deve concentrare su altro, come Ren, preferisce guardare altrove. Parlare mentre camminano non è una cosa malvagia, alla fine. 

Ren gira la testa verso di lui per una frazione di secondo (ah!), per poi tornare a guardare dritto di fronte a lui. Il rossore del suo viso non sembra voler andare via, ma almeno non sta cercando di buttarsi al lato della strada in qualsiasi momento per scappare da una loro conversazione. “Non riusciva… non riusciva a trovarti, quindi -casa mia è di strada.” Giocherella di nuovo con le dita intorno al manubrio. Casa di Yuuto è troppo lontana da scuola per non rendere questa consegna un problema. Chissà cosa è passato per la testa di Hanai per dare a Ren un compito del genere.

Takaya si chiede se va bene invitarsi a casa di Ren anche oggi. È un martedì. Yuuto non è potuto venire a scuola perché una delle sue sorelline, sembra, si è presa una bella influenza e, in un momento di irresponsabilità, tutti i fratelli Sakaeguchi hanno deciso di bere dalla stessa lattina, o dallo stesso bicchiere, di sicuro per non dover lavare più piatti e quindi si sono passati i germi e la febbre e questa storia è così esilarante da aver fatto ridere Fumiki per cinque minuti buoni. Takaya si chiede come si è sentito il papà di Yuuto quando ha scoperto che tutti e tre i suoi figli erano a letto con la febbre a chiedere della zuppa di avena e, secondo quello che dice Shoji, si sono ritrovati senza medicine per la febbre perché Yuuto ha dimenticato di andarne a prendere l’ultimo mese. Beh. Non era il punto importante questo. La vera decisione è decidere se auto-invitarsi da Ren. Non capisce perché adesso deve pensare a Shoji che sapeva cosa era successo a Yuuto con anche troppi dettagli.

La mamma di Ren non torna sempre tardissimo, ma può capitare che Ren debba stare a casa da solo. È un’idea un po’ triste. È per questo che a Ren piace avere degli amici in casa. Uhm. Forse farebbe bene, quindi, anche se di solito preferisce andare a visitarlo quando c’è anche Yuu. Potrebbe dire di voler studiare insieme, o, cosa che a Ren farebbe di sicuro molto più piacere, che potrebbero allenarsi nei lanci e lavorare sulla velocità del lancio di Ren, insieme. Non sono delle brutte scuse, quindi deve solo scegliere quella per cui si sente più…

“Uhm.” Ren si ferma e blocca anche Takaya, allungando il braccio e bloccandogli la strada. Takaya si gira verso di lui e Ren è diventato ancora più rosso di quanto lo fosse pochi minuti prima. Muove la mano libera per aria, con lo sguardo basso, e continua a fare degli strani suoni con la bocca, che comunque non formano parole e non sembrano nemmeno avere delle lettere per essere descritte. Si muove, con la bicicletta e si mette davanti a Takaya, per poi mormorare un non così sicuro: “P-p-p-... Torniamo p-più tardi.”

Takaya assottiglia lo sguardo. Come possono tornare più tardi, se poi devono tornare a casa. Fa una smorfia e muove un po’ la testa, per guardare oltre Ren, che prova a fare da scudo con il suo stesso corpo. Uhm. Takaya sospira, guardando Shoji, in piedi davanti al portoncino della casa di Yuuto, e Yuuto, con le braccia sul portoncino una busta che deve venire dalla farmacia incastrata sopra il gomito e così anche una scatola del bento tra le mani. Takaya è tentato di sospirare di nuovo, quando vede quanto sono vicini. Yuuto strofina il naso sulla guancia di Shoji. Bene. Quindi ecco perché Shoji sapeva cosa stava succedendo a Yuuto con tutti quei dettagli. 

Takaya torna a guardare Ren. “Torniamo più tardi” gli dà ragione, stringendosi nelle spalle, ancora una volta. Poi si gira e aspetta che Ren balzi accanto a lui, portandosi dietro la bicicletta. “Si può sapere perché tu sei sempre da qualche parte quando Shoji ha dei momenti chiave della sua vita romantica?” scherza. Sente un lato delle labbra alzarsi, poi sbuffa dal naso, scuotendo la testa.

“Io” inizia Ren, per difendersi. Poi sospira. “Non lo so” finisce con un fil di voce.

Takaya ride. Tira fuori le mani dalle tasche e gli scompiglia i capelli. “Dovevi rispondere che noi siamo sempre lì quando Shoji ha momenti chiave della sua vita romantica.” 

Ren sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e deglutisce. Per un attimo, sembra rilassarsi. La sua postura cambia, le spalle scendono un po’ e lui sorride, guardandosi le scarpe mentre cammina. “Ah, è vero” sussurra, sistemandosi i capelli con la mano libera. 

Sta sorridendo. Non guarda Takaya negli occhi, ma almeno sta sorridendo.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Tanaka oggi si è sdraiato sul campo e ha aperto le braccia e le gambe e non si è mosso per un quarto d’ora bello e buono. Takaya sta davvero provando a comunicare con lui, ma Tanaka sembra star facendo di tutto per farlo impazzire. Takaya si porta entrambe le mani sulla testa e sta davvero cercando di non gridare contro quel tipo. Ci sta provando con tutto quello che ha, e non aiuta per niente che Ren gli si avvicini, con un paio di borracce, accovacciandosi accanto a lui, con un sorriso.

Takaya sospira con pesantezza, tirando indietro la testa, seduto sulla panchina, con le ginocchia aperte. Guarda, sottosopra, Yuuto che si riempie un bicchiere di acqua al distributore. Sembra stare bene, adesso. Niente febbre, niente rossori e niente sintomi strani. È bastato un giorno e mezzo ed è tornato ad allenarsi come se niente fosse, controllando le statistiche dal quaderno di Shino’oka e ricordando a tutti quanti quanto sia importante bere e mangiare il giusto prima, dopo e durante gli allenamenti. Ha dell’incredibile, quanto è responsabile. Yuuto è una persona che a Takaya sta simpatica a prescindere. Non è solo una questione di impegno, c’è anche la responsabilità, il senso di comunità, la serietà. C’è un motivo se Yuuto a lui e a Ren piace così tanto. Forse non lo stesso motivo, ma pur sempre un motivo.

“Sento la tua aura assassina da qui” ride piano Yuuto, portandosi il bicchiere sulle labbra. Alza lo sguardo, per controllare che cosa sta succedendo in campo. Momoe-san sta seguendo i battitori, in questo momento e Shino’oka-san sta accanto a lei, appuntando qualsiasi cosa le venga detto di appuntare. I ricevitori e i lanciatori, invece, sono nella parte destra del campo. Takaya dovrebbe stare lì, ma Atsushi, con cui era in coppia, è dovuto correre in classe perché un professore lo ha chiamato per discutere una certa cosa che… Takaya ha smesso di ascoltare dopo il primo mi dispiace, cercherò di fare il più velocemente possibile. Yuuto assottiglia lo sguardo. “Momoe-san ha mescolato di nuovo le batterie, quindi” conclude, tornando a girarsi per riempirsi il bicchiere di acqua.

Takaya si gira verso di lui. Incrocia le gambe sulla panchina e si prende le caviglie con le mani. “È utile, nel caso succedesse qualcosa a me o Ren” risponde. Sbuffa, grattandosi dietro l’orecchio. “Ma è anche un po’ frustrante, visto che Kazutoshi, Hanai e Yuu non cambiano la loro batteria nemmeno a pagarli.” Nessuno dei due pensa anche soltanto di entrare in gioco durante una partita in questa posizione, motivo per cui stanno lasciando Tanaka e Atsushi nelle mani di Takaya e Ren. Come cosa ha anche senso. 

“E le batterie non girano, quindi” completa Yuuto, tamburellando con l’indice sul bicchiere. “Capisco perché tieni il broncio, allora.”

“Solo che non sto tenendo il broncio.” Sta solo qui, seduto in panchina a prendere freddo, perché il suo compagno di allenamento ha altre cose da fare. “Mi passi dell’acqua?”

Yuuto inclina la testa e si lascia sfuggire un sorriso. “Hanai mi ha detto che ha parlato con te della storia di Tanaka.” Prende un altro bicchiere in mano e lo riempie. “Quindi mi chiedevo che cosa ne pensi. Se per te è strano comportarti così. Perché io ho una teoria.” Riempie di nuovo il suo bicchiere, doveva avere davvero tanta sete.

“Una teoria? Su?”

“Su cosa sta succedendo tra te e Tanaka.” Yuuto ha un tono gentile quando parla. Questa volta, oltre al suo tono gentile c’è anche una nota roca, dovuta forse alla tosse precedente. Gli porta il bicchiere d’acqua e si siede accanto a Takaya senza aggiungere una parola. Quando si rende conto che Takaya non ha intenzione di continuare la loro conversazione, si schiarisce la gola e gli chiede: “Non mi vuoi chiedere quale teoria?” 

Takaya sospira, continua a grattarsi dietro l’orecchio. Yuuto è bravo coi sentimenti altrui, quindi sta per finire spogliato di nuovo sulla panchina del loro campo. Lancia uno sguardo verso Ren, che, ridendo, ha dato la borraccia a Tanaka e gli sta dicendo qualcosa, forse sulla traiettoria della palla, visto il gesto che sta facendo della mano. Anche Takaya ha una teoria su cosa sta succedendo con Tanaka, ma non per questo ne vuole parlare. Decide di bere l’acqua e tornare a concentrarsi su Yuuto, seduto accanto a lui con la schiena ben dritta. Forse hanno la stessa teoria. Può essere una cosa buona avere qualcuno con cui parlarne. E Yuuto non sembra essere poi così infastidito da questo suo comportamento. Per lui non sembra un vero problema, al contrario di quello che pensa Hanai.

“Ho una teoria anche io” mormora, intrecciando insieme le dita, con una punta di nervosismo. Takaya forse è un po’ lento, ma non per questo è stupido. E dal momento in cui gli hanno fatto notare il problema, non può dire di non aver pensato a quale fosse la cosa che gli dà fastidio di Tanaka. Proprio perché pensa di aver capito qual è il problema ha deciso che la cosa migliore fosse cominciare a comunicare con Tanaka. Ha deciso di prendersi la sua parte di responsabilità, anche se questa sua parte è solo del quindici percento e Tanaka ha sulle spalle il settantacinque percento restante, per la cronaca. “Ma non rende le cose meno difficili.”

Yuuto continua a sorridere. “Allora adesso l’unica cosa che manca è confutare la teoria.” Posa il bicchiere mezzo pieno accanto alle cosce e lancia un’occhiata ai Ren, che adesso si stanno lanciando la palla. Ren non fa movimenti inutili. Alza il braccio quando deve e tutto il suo corpo è in perfetto equilibrio. Tanaka è il suo perfetto opposto anche durante gli allenamenti oltre che nella vita di tutti i giorni. È impacciato, muove le braccia come se dovesse volare da un momento all’altro. Ma ha un buon istinto. Quando crescerà, mettendo su un po’ più di muscoli, potrà essere un ricevitore perfetto. 

Takaya schiocca la lingua contro il palato. “Come fai tu?” Preferisce guardare verso i battitori, a questo punto. Deve essere per questo che ha pensato a fare questa domanda. Shoji batte le palle lanciate dalla macchina con movimenti fluidi e Momoe-san non deve nemmeno seguirlo troppo, vista la sua affidabilità. “Vi ho visti quando sei stato a casa. Non sapevo ci fosse qualcosa, tra voi due. Uhm. Non voglio farmi i fatti tuoi, ovviamente. Chiedevo solo. Come fai? Ecco, questo chiedevo. Come fate?”

“Uh?” Yuuto aggrotta le sopracciglia. Segue lo sguardo di Takaya e poi apre la bocca, facendosi sfuggire un verso di sorpresa. “Shoji? Quando sono stato -ah. Oh. Non credo sia come pensi tu” ride poi, muovendo le mani in aria. Non sembra essere imbarazzato. “È una situazione un po’ diversa. Cioè noi sappiamo come ci sentiamo. E Shoji mi ha rifiutato.” Ride piano, accarezzandosi il collo.

Takaya alza le sopracciglia. “Non è vero.” Appena gli escono di bocca queste parole, Takaya si porta le mani sulle labbra e chiude gli occhi dandosi dell’idiota. Ma... nel senso, loro due, davanti casa di Yuuto… li aveva visti… Si porta le mani sul viso e sente come le sue orecchie stiano diventando calde. “Mi dispiace.” Non capisce perché ogni volta che apre bocca su questi argomenti, invece di dire qualcosa di utile, si ritrova a dire sempre la cosa sbagliata. Ci vuole talento per sbagliare sempre così. Takaya è un idiota.

Yuuto sorride. “Beh, non è un problema” lo rassicura. “Pensiamo a te, piuttosto. La tua teoria?”

Takaya tira giù le mani e lascia che la testa cada di lato, per appoggiarla sullo schienale. 

Tanaka non gli faceva né caldo né freddo. È un tipo ostinato, che cancella i difetti che potrebbe avere in quanto persona molto pigra. Una persona ostinata che non vuole mostrarsi agli altri quando sbaglia, anche se deve ricominciare da capo, si era detto Takaya, di sicuro migliorerà il prima possibile, per poi essere di utilità alla squadra tutta. Quindi poteva sospirare e fingere che tutto andasse bene. Ha sistemato i suoi guantoni e gli dava degli schiaffetti sulla testa, per riprenderlo, a volte. Non avevano un brutto rapporto, finché non sono entrati in conflitto di interessi. O qualcosa del genere. Takaya sapeva già che Tanaka era ed è un ricevitore e facevano già degli allenamenti con le batterie mescolate, per vedere come potevano giocare insieme sotto pressione. 

A pensarci adesso, non è molto che Takaya ha deciso di allontanarsi da Tanaka. Qualche settimana. Forse un mese. Incredibile come Yuuto e Hanai non abbiano perso tempo a riprenderlo. O forse ne hanno perso abbastanza per capire quale fosse la situazione. È vero che si sta comportando come un bambino viziato. È solo che non sa come prenderli, certi sentimenti. Non è bravo a regolare le emozioni negative. Magari Fumiki ha ragione e dovrebbe andare a fare un corso di yoga, per rilassare i nervi. 

“È frustrante, però” continua il suo pensiero Takaya ad alta voce. “Perché -a me piace Ren” confessa, guardando Yuuto dritto negli occhi, solo per poi sentirsi ancora più pesante e sospirare, tirando giù il mento. “A me Ren piace più di quanto credessi.”

Yuuto sembra sorpreso, in un primo momento. La sua bocca forma una o perfetta, poi il suo sguardo si addolcisce in una risata e dà una pacca sulla spalla di Takaya, come se volesse congratularsi. “E in questo il nostro povero Tanaka non ha proprio colpe” lo rimprovera, continuando a sorridere. 

“E cosa devo fare, ora che l’ho ammesso?” chiede Takaya, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

“Smetti di dare il tormento a Tanaka” ripete Yuuto con un tono gioioso. “Io direi di iniziare da lì.”

Beh, questo consiglio non aiuta per niente.

  
  
  
  
  


**[2]**

Takaya si rende conto che questo suo non-segreto -a lui che piace Ren, intende. Sta pensando che questa cosa non sembra essere davvero un segreto, almeno, non per il resto della squadra che, in un modo più o meno consapevole ha accettato di fargli fare delle piccole cose che qualcuno che non ha una cotta per una persona non farebbe. Potrebbe fare una lista di esempi. Piccole abitudini che magari sarebbe meglio non portare avanti, se ancora non sa che cosa farci con questi sentimenti. Beh. Questo non toglie che nessuno si era seduto alla destra di Ren perché quello è il posto di Taka, e sarebbe stato un brutto colpo per Ren se nessuno si fosse seduto accanto a lui. È l’unico motivo per cui non si è seduto da qualche altra parte. E non ha lanciato uno sguardo cattivo a Tanaka che si stava per sedere lì. Non lo ha fatto. Crede. Deve chiedere a Yuuto, più tardi, perché ha ragione e non è certo colpa di Tanaka se… beh, comunque.

Sono seduti a un tavolo fatto di quasi tutti i banchi della classe di Shoji, per vedersi tutti insieme per un’ultima giornata, prima dell’inizio del periodo degli esami e quindi prima che il club chiuda temporaneamente. Una specie di cena di arrivederci, solo che in classe e per pranzo. E col cibo preparato da Shoji.

Takaya si porta un boccone di riso alla bocca, prima di ruotare gli occhi e cercare un fazzoletto nella sua cartella, da dare a Ren, senza nemmeno girarsi verso di lui. Ren abbassa un po’ il mento e si stringe nelle spalle, prima di balbettare un grazie detto così a bassa a voce che quasi viene perso tra le grida dei loro compagni di squadra. Takaya fa un cenno con la mano, per dirgli di non preoccuparsi e torna a mangiare.

Se anche si è comportato male con Tanaka, ora che ne è consapevole, deve fare in modo che questi incidenti succedano sempre meno spesso. Quindi. Per prima cosa lo deve prendere per le orecchie perché nell’ultimo mese è migliorato davvero poco, che è un modo strano per sotterrare l’ascia di guerra, ma che è come Takaya si comporta un po’ con tutti lì. In più, questo suo comportamento sta trascinando Ren, che non si allena con molti altri ricevitori, a perdere tempo. Quindi. Due piccioni con una fava. Tanaka preferirà essere ignorato ancora una volta, piuttosto che avere Takaya rimproverarlo per ogni suo sbaglio, questo è sicuro, ma sarà come tornare all’inizio dell’anno, quindi non dovrebbe starci troppo male. 

“Ab-b-...” 

Takaya tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, guardando dritto di fronte a lui. Sapeva di essere una persona abbastanza infantile, ma non pensava che sarebbe stato facile per lui essere geloso senza nemmeno rendersi conto di essere geloso. Non è la prima volta che succede, okay, e ricorda che l’anno scorso, dopo l’infortunio, quando Yuu giocava come ricevitore al suo posto, non si era sentito poi così bene. Anzi. Detestava quella sensazione di essere stato lasciato indietro. Pensava di voler giocare lui al posto di Yuu e quando lo aveva sentito dire che essere il ricevitore di Ren non era poi così male si era sentito morire un po’ dentro perché poteva essere così anche per Ren e potevano decidere, una volta che la sua gamba fosse stata curata, di non farlo più entrare in campo. È strano che con Yuu lui non abbia sentito la stessa cosa che invece sente con Tanaka, anche se sa il motivo per cui è così. È irritante anche il fatto che in squadra tutti si siano resi conto di questi suoi sentimenti, che per lui sono del tutto nuovi.

“Ab-b-be-kun.”

Ora che ne è consapevole, vede come Kousuke manda Ren a fare richieste al posto suo perché, gli ha spiegato Yuuto, ridendo, è più facile che a lui dici di sì, anche se è solo mangiare tutti insieme. Vede anche come Kazutoshi a volte invece di parlare con Takaya, chiede prima a Ren, perché gli fa molta meno paura di te, ha spiegato bevendo il succo Hanai. Vede come Yuu lo prende in giro parlando soprattutto di cotte quando Ren e Takaya stanno insieme (a questo né Yuuto né Hanai hanno risposto)(Hanai ha distolto lo sguardo e ha mormorato qualcosa sul tempo.)(Yuuto ha sorriso e gli ha detto che a volte le persone sono così.) In più, c’è questa cosa, che Takaya aveva preso per normale ma che forse non lo era così tanto, che tutti quanti chiamano Takaya la moglie di Ren. Nel senso. Non è molto strano, visto che sono ricevitore e lanciatore professionista ed è un modo di dire nello sport, ma hanno quel tono. Come se sapessero qualcosa che non dovrebbero sapere -un po’ una presa in giro per un segreto che non è un segreto. Takaya detesta questi tipi di scherzi, dovrebbe parlargliene.

Nel senso che per lui va anche bene che loro sappiano della sua cotta, pensa, continuando a mangiare in automatico, ma non gli piace che la prendano per scherzarci su perché, beh, sono sentimenti seri, di una persona reale. Loro non sono quel tipo di amici, quindi si chiede se è lui che ci sta pensando troppo su, oppure…

Ren afferra l’orlo della manica di Takaya, con lo sguardo basso e le orecchie rosse. “Ab-be-kun” lo chiama, stringendo la mano e la sua voce non cala, piuttosto rimane ben ferma. Ha anche balbettato poco, ora che Takaya ci pensa. Quando i loro occhi si incontrano, Ren è così rosso che, se fosse stato qualcun altro e questa non fosse ormai una cosa quotidiana, Takaya lo avrebbe trascinato in infermeria. 

Il mondo intorno a loro non si ferma, ma a Takaya sembra che succeda. Le dita di Ren sono fredde e appena è sicuro di avere l’attenzione di Takaya lascia andare la maglia bianca. “Scusa” dice Takaya, lasciando le bacchette vicino alla scatoletta del pranzo. “Stavo pensando e non ti ho sentito. Dimmi.”

Ren fa un’espressione di panico, con le sopracciglia che si curvano verso il basso e la bocca un po’ aperta e poi torna ad abbassare il mento, guardandosi le mani ben piantate sulla sedia. Ci vuole qualche secondo, con lui. Ren alza di nuovo lo sguardo e muove le mani per aria, come se volesse arrampicarsi su qualcosa di invisibile, o non mostrare qualcosa dietro di lui. Quando si calma, dalla sua bocca esce un suono che sembra essere un io, poi Ren chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. “Vieni a... vieni a casa mia oggi.” Doveva di sicuro essere una domanda, ma è uscita fuori come un ordine o una richiesta. Appena Ren se ne rende conto, gli si legge in faccia, vorrebbe morire. Lancia uno sguardo dietro le spalle di Takaya (verso Yuu) e poi deglutisce. “Alleniamoci insieme” finisce di dire, guardando il pavimento.

Takaya gira la testa per guardare Yuu, che dietro le sue spalle ha alzato un pollice, e poi si è girato per tornare a infastidire Hanai. Quando torna a guardare Ren, si rende conto che sono passati molti secondi e che forse avrebbe dovuto risponde col suo certo, quando vuoi il prima possibile. È solo questo supporto da parte di Yuu che lo fa dubitare. Ren è un essere semplice, quello che pensa lo dice, o lo mostra, non c’è la possibilità che possa pensare qualcosa di orrendo e sorriderti, e Takaya non pensa che abbia la capacità di pensare qualcosa di orrendo di qualcuno. È stato questo uno dei primi motivi per cui a Takaya è iniziato a piacere Ren. È una persona onesta. È difficile parlare con lui, ma non perché ci sono doppi sensi o motivi nascosti in lui. Le cose che prova, cerca di dirle.

“Tra poco ci sono gli esami, però” gli risponde, girandosi verso il banco. Ren tiene lo sguardo basso, muove le mani verso la pancia e si stringe nelle spalle. Sembra diventare più piccolo, per qualche motivo. Takaya si passa una mano sul collo, prima di continuare: “Quindi prima dovremmo ripassare e poi andiamo nel tuo giardino ad allenarci.”

L’espressione di Ren si illumina. Giocherella con le dita delle mani. “Okay” sussurra.

Takaya tira indietro la testa per vedere Yuu e gli chiede: “Vieni anche tu?” 

“Yuu deve aiutarmi a casa mia” si intromette Kousuke, battendo la mano sul tavolo, per intromettersi nella conversazione. Takaya sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso e Kousuke alza le mani in aria, con mezza risata. Tutti e tredici le persone sedute all’enorme tavolo arrangiato si sono girate verso di lui. Kousuke si schiarisce la gola. “Mi dispiace. Ma Yuu aveva detto che mi avrebbe aiutato a -a sistemare il giardino di spezie per mia mamma, vero, Yuu? E sono settimane che mi dà buca, perché non fa altro che dimenticarsene. Non me lo potete rubare all'ultimo minuto.”

“Non ho mai…” Yuu aggrotta le sopracciglia e lancia uno sguardo alla sua gamba, prima di sospirare e scrollare le spalle. “Non ho mai tanto tempo libero, ma guarda che non lo avevo certo dimenticato.” Si sporge per guardare Ren, che si è portato entrambe le mani sul viso. “Vengo la prossima volta.”

“Non è un p-problema” risponde Ren, anche se sembra voler scomparire.

“Senpai, tu vivi qui vicino?” gli chiede Atsushi, giocherellando con le bacchette sulla scatola del pranzo vuota. “Vieni sempre in bicicletta, vero?”

“A-ah.” Ren annuisce. “Una ventina di minuti da qui, credo.” 

Atsushi sorride, Tanaka, seduto accanto a lui, posa la guancia sulla mano. “Anche Atsushi-kun vive qui vicino, ma arriva comunque in ritardo perché si addormenta la mattina” lo prende in giro, punzecchiando la guancia dell’altro. “Ah, sarà strano non andare agli allenamenti da oggi in poi. Ci si può allenare anche in pausa?”

“Sì” risponde soprappensiero Takaya. Non voleva seguire la conversazione, ma Atsushi e Tanaka sono seduti a pochi posti da loro e stavano parlando con Ren, quindi non pensa che ci siano problemi. Si porta un boccone di riso alle labbra. Gli è sembrato strano il modo di comportarsi di Kousuke e Yuu. Sta pensando a questo, se ci sono altri momenti in cui si sono comportati così, se hanno qualcosa da nascondere o se sta di nuovo pensando troppo. “Non mi aspettavo questa domanda da te, Tanaka, ma sì. Basta che vi ricordiate di riposare. Se vi allenate e basta non avete tempo di capire quali siano i vostri punti deboli e se vi allenate senza supervisione, potreste finire per fare come Ren, ma senza la svolta fortunata.” Dà un colpetto sulla fronte a Ren, con la nocca dell’indice. 

Atsushi e Tanaka lo fissano come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa sulle spalle.

Takaya irrigidisce la sua espressione, infastidito. “Cosa?”

“Takaya-san, non so se te ne sei reso conto” gli dice Tanaka, allargando il suo sorriso. “Ma vicino a Ren-san sembri più gentile.”

Takaya ruota gli occhi. Ren si accarezza la fronte. “Io sono sempre gentilissimo. La persona più gentile in tutta questa squadra.”

Atsushi si lascia sfuggire una risata, portandosi una mano sulle labbra e Tanaka arriccia il naso. La risata più rumorosa, però, non viene da loro, ma da Fumiki che ripete: “La più gentile di…” Si piega su se stesso, incapace di continuare la frase vista la risata fragorosa in cui è caduto.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ren riscalda i curry, con un’espressione seria. Muove il cucchiaio di legno dentro la pentola, sembra essere felice di poter fare qualcosa, mentre parla con Takaya. In effetti, avere qualcosa che lo distrae rende per lui più facile parlare, e la sua balbuzie compare di meno. “Yuuto-kun e Shoji-kun, uhm, si -si piacciono” gli racconta, con il mento puntato verso il basso. Muove i piedi, battendone uno sul pavimento della cucina. “Ma sembra che Shoji-kun non riesca a vedere in una -ah, non si vede in una relazione.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia. “No-non è proprio un segreto” dice alzando la voce e girandosi verso Takaya, con gli occhi sgranati, per paura di essere bollato come pettegolo. Ha di nuovo gli zigomi rossi. Abbassa lo sguardo. “È solo, uhm, che non lo sanno tutti in squadra.”

Takaya, appoggiato accanto alla porta, con le braccia incrociate, si sente fare una smorfia con le labbra. Non che Ren la possa vedere. “Tu lo sapevi anche quando siamo andati a casa di Yuuto?” gli chiede più per curiosità che per altro. Capisce perché non tutti in squadra lo sanno. Anche se tra loro hanno un buon rapporto, ci sono amicizie e amicizie e ci sono impiccioni e persone che non ficcano il naso dove non dovrebbero. Takaya poi, anche se hanno già diciassette anni e questa dovrebbe essere l’età dei primi o secondi amori, non si è mai interessato alle faccende romantiche di chi sta intorno a lui. Sperava di poter passare il liceo senza dover fare grandi discorsi sull’amore o le relazioni e senza pettegolezzi su di lui o sugli altri. Poi Ren gli ha rovinato il suo piano. Schiocca la lingua contro il palato e Ren si stringe nelle spalle. 

“Uhm.” Ren sembra molto concentrato sul curry. “Io -io, in realtà, uhm… sì, ma... ma... non i dettagli.” La sua voce diventa flebile. Abbassa piano la testa, ancora. Cerca di non guardare Takaya. 

Questo gioco di non sguardi, sul serio, sta facendo diventare matto Takaya. Sente di star perdendo la testa e ricorda che Yuu gli ha detto di non fare cose avventate e di non costringere Ren a guardare verso di lui ma -ma è che loro proprio non stanno capendo, non sanno che cosa vuol dire per lui, quanto è importante per lui e quanto vorrebbe soltanto che Ren, per una volta, guardasse verso di lui e sorridesse.

Takaya si inumidisce le labbra e guarda da un’altra parte. Per Ren sta quasi diventando facile parlare con le persone, se ha qualcuno intorno che conosce già e con cui si sente al sicuro e ci sono persone che, in poco tempo, sono riuscite a capire e fare amicizia con Ren. Yuu è stato il primo esempio di questo. La prima persona a cui Ren ha sorriso di cuore è stato proprio Yuu. Poi, piano piano, il resto della squadra ha creato un canale di comunicazione con Ren e ora possono giocare, ridere e parlare in modo di serio di un po’ tutto. Sembra che solo Takaya con Ren non ci sappia parlare. E sembra che Ren non voglia sorridere soltanto a Takaya. E di questo lui nemmeno se n’era reso conto (pensava davvero che tra lui e Ren le cose stessero andando meglio) fino a quella stupidissima partita amichevole, in cui la batteria erano Ren e Tanaka.

Quel momento in cui Takaya era battitore e Ren ha lanciato per la prima volta e qualcuno ha gridato primo strike e Ren si è passato una mano sulla fronte, solo per poi abbassare la testa, sistemando la terra ai suoi piedi e alzare lo sguardo, verso -beh. In quel momento, in cui ha afferrato la palla tra le mani e gli è sfuggito un sorriso divertito, guardando nella direzione di Takaya. Ed era un sorriso così sincero e così dolce e così -così bello da essere frustrante. Takaya ha abbassato lo sguardo, e si era sentito confuso per un momento, stringendo le mani intorno alla mazza e sembrava stesse sorridendo proprio verso di lui. Per un momento soltanto, era sembrato che quel sorriso fosse diretto a Takaya, e lui aveva sentito il suo cuore sorprendersi, aveva sentito che i colori intorno a loro erano più brillanti, più belli. Era come se fossero solo loro due. Se non fosse stato che, alle spalle di Takaya, Tanaka stava saltando sul posto, con le braccia ben aperte gridando: _nice pitch! nice pitch!_ Takaya con questo sorriso non aveva niente a che fare. Lui era solo -in mezzo. Ren lo ha guardato e ha sorriso a lui solo una volta. Tanto tempo fa. È davvero -frustrante. 

Takaya si gratta la nuca, con una punta di irritazione, e sospira. “Loro sembrano stare bene” prova a riprendere la conversazione di prima. 

Le spalle di Ren si rilassano, prima che da lui esca una piccola risata. “Abe-kun non -ah, non è un esperto di relazioni” dice abbastanza ad alta voce per farsi sentire. 

“Perché invece tu sì” ribatte Takaya con un tono sarcastico. “Per quanto ne so, non ti è mai nemmeno piaciuto nessuno, quindi siamo sulla stessa barca.”

Ren ride di nuovo verso il curry. Davvero, sembra farlo apposta! Takaya schiocca di nuovo la lingua, cosa che fa ridacchiare un altro po’ Ren.

“Ti sei svegliato allegro, oggi.” Takaya si lascia sfuggire un sorriso. Sembra anche essere più calmo. Balbetta molto di meno, oggi, ma quello sarebbe meglio non farglielo notare, o tornerebbero al punto di partenza. Per colpa di una frase del genere, Ren potrebbe sentire troppa pressione sulle sue spalle e potrebbe diventare di nuovo rosso, balbettare, potrebbe tornare a sentirsi stressato per colpa di Takaya. E Takaya non vuole questo. Vorrebbe vederlo più rilassato intorno a lui. Anche se la maggior parte delle volte sembra impossibile. “Beh, buon per te.”

Ren gli lancia uno sguardo veloce, con la coda dell’occhio, poi torna a controllare il curry. “Oggi... mi sembra che, uhm, oggi sia una bella giornata” risponde.

Takaya non può fare altro se non dargli ragione.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


In inglese lo chiamano skinship, e Takaya non sa se esiste un equivalente della parola in giapponese, non l’ha mai davvero cercata. Skinship, quindi. Pensa a questo quando Ren non ha problemi a prendergli la mano o ad appoggiarsi su di lui o anche solo quando lo aiuta a sistemarsi nella sua attrezzatura sportiva. Skinship. Che è una di quelle cose che fa (o ha, non ha capito molto bene come funziona la parola in grammatica) tutta la squadra. Gli abbracci sono normali, anche darsi fastidio facendosi il solletico, toccarsi, darsi baci bavosi in faccia per dare fastidio o far scoppiare qualcuno a ridere. Tenersi per mano. Non sono cose che cambiano il loro rapporto. Yuu cerca sempre di farsi portare in braccio da tutti.

Il problema di questa skinship, pensa Takaya, grattandosi la testa sul libro di storia, è che a questo punto non sai dove una cosa finisce e dove una cosa inizia. Che tipo di rapporto si ha, in questo caso. Takaya sospira, attirando l’attenzione di Yuu e Ren, accanto a lui, che si scambiano uno sguardo interrogativo. Beh, quando uno è un compagno di squadra è un compagno di squadra e basta.

Takaya non ha mai fatto nemmeno finta di essere bravo nei rapporti umani. Uno dei problemi principali che ha è di sicuro la sua mancanza di etichette, per quello che riguarda e conoscenze che ha. Un’amicizia può essere una conoscenza, qualcuno che hai appena conosciuto, e può essere anche una delle persone più care in questo mondo. È una cosa che confonde. In più, si chiede se i suoi compagni di squadra possono rientrare in quell’ampio spettro che comprende l’amicizia. Si chiede allora cosa sono i suoi compagni di classe, se ci sono livelli, colori differenti, qualcosa per mostrare che tutte le persone che ricadono nella categoria amico non sono uguali. È passato un anno da quando suo padre gli ha chiesto se ha amici e prima non ne era sicuro, adesso si chiede se invece sì ne abbia e se è tutta colpa di questa skinship se è facile per lui dire di essersi affezionato ai suoi compagni di squadra.

È più complicato di un problema di matematica e di sicuro meno facile di memorizzare delle date storiche. 

Ci sono, quindi, dei livelli? Oppure posti, momenti, azioni che ti fanno capire se sei dove vuoi essere? È giusto pensare alle relazioni come livelli da raggiungere o dovrebbe pensare come se fossero una mappa? Se c’è una cosa che Takaya odia è venire rifiutato. 

Takaya sbatte le palpebre. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, stringendo la penna intorno alla mano.

Se c’è una cosa che Takaya non sopporta è venire rifiutato.

Lo ha detto a Ren. Non mi piace che mi scuotano la testa, non mi piace che le cose non vadano come dico io, non mi piace non potermi muovere e non poter agire. Allo stesso tempo, è difficile per lui agire senza avere la più piccola informazione e non ci sono dei manuali in cui cercare come ci si dovrebbe comportare in momenti del genere. Cosa che lo fa sentire senza controllo. Il sorriso di Ren è fuori dal suo controllo. La balbuzie di Ren è fuori dal suo controllo. I sentimenti di Ren sono fuori dal suo controllo. Così come lo è Ren.(Che è una cosa buona)(perché altrimenti non avrebbe una relazione, ma sarebbe lui da solo a guardarsi in faccia)(non è divertente guardarsi in faccia). Il fatto che Ren abbia preso la sua voce nella loro relazione è uno dei suoi fascini. Solo che questo particolare lascia Takaya col fianco scoperto, perché vuol dire che Ren ha la possibilità di rifiutarlo. E ferirlo.

È di questo che doveva star parlando Yuuto. Takaya non è Ren. Non riesce a dare a qualcun altro tutto questo potere. Se potesse, non lo farebbe. 

Takaya si porta le mani sul viso e cerca di soffocare un sospiro. È un anno che cerca di farsi entrare in testa l’idea che Ren non farà mai niente per fargli del male. Ren non lo ha mai rifiutato, non ha mai smesso di lanciare in campo e non ha mai detto qualcosa che avrebbe potuto allontanare Takaya. Cioè. Sì. In realtà, c’è stato quel momento in cui ha pensato che Ren lo odiasse. Non è ancora sicuro di non essere odiato da Ren, ora che ci pensa. C’è stato un momento in cui stavano meglio, uno in cui le cose sono peggiorate, e poi migliorate e poi peggiorate di nuovo. Come può etichettare la loro relazione? E come vorrebbe che fosse etichettata?

Sono riusciti a diventare amici, dopo tutto il tempo che hanno passato insieme? A preparare la colazione insieme, andare all’ambulatorio, allenarsi, studiare insieme. Per quanto riesce a ricordare, in questi due anni, la persona con cui ha passato più tempo è proprio Ren, ma non ha mai nemmeno pensato a come dovrebbe essere vista da loro stessi. Siamo amici? Dovrebbe chiederglielo? Non è una di quelle cose che fanno i bambini? Sarebbe anche un altro modo per essere rifiutato. Cosa farebbe se Ren gli dicesse che per lui non è neanche un amico? Takaya sente il sangue fluire via dal viso, mentre alza lo sguardo per puntarlo verso il muro dietro le spalle di Ren.

“Io vado a prendergli dell’acqua” dice Yuu, alzandosi in piedi e andando via, mentre Ren si avvicina a Takaya, scivolando sul pavimento. Non che Takaya abbia davvero fatto caso a questi movimenti.

Non riesce a studiare. Non fa che pensare a questa cosa che gli sembra essere così… gli sembra essere molto infantile, a pensarci bene, una preoccupazione che soltanto un bambino avrebbe, sì, infatti, un bambino che non ha mai avuto un amico prima, si azzarderebbe ad aggiungere. Se non è nemmeno sicuro di essere amico di Ren non può chiedergli di essere qualcos’altro? Che cosa -ci devono essere delle tappe. Eh. Sì. Delle tappe. Ci vuole una mappa. Una specie di -che cosa gli avevano detto una volta? Questa è la prima volta che Takaya ha una cotta, ora che ci pensa. Ecco perché è tutto ancora più confuso nella sua testa. Perché ci sono… ci sono tante cose da… e comunque pensa che… questa storia non può che finire in un disastro.

“Ab-b-... Abe-kun?” lo chiama Ren, con la testa inclinata, per poterlo guardare in faccia. Le cose finiscono in disastro e non ci sono soluzioni, non c’è modo per andare avanti o indietro, nessun precedente, niente che verrà dopo… è solo tutto molto… Ren prende la mano di Takaya. E la mente di Takaya si ferma. Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte.

C’è vuoto per un momento soltanto.

Non ci sono molti pensieri. Si ricorda che è a casa di Ren, che dovevano studiare insieme e domani inizierà la settimana degli esami finali. E -e. “Skinship” dice ad alta voce, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Ah. Quindi il professore ha ragione, aiuta tantissimo a rilassarsi, chissà perché. Soprattutto se è una cosa che fate sempre. Takaya abbassa lo sguardo verso la mano di Ren, che tiene ben stretto il suo polso. 

Ren lo lascia andare, tirando indietro le mani come se fosse stato trovato a fare qualcosa di illegale. Posa la mano sulla coscia e si stringe nelle spalle. “Sei pallido” spiega, con un filo di voce. 

Takaya si passa una mano sulla fronte. “Ah. Stavo solo pensando.” Che non è nemmeno una bugia. Solo non ricorda come era arrivato a questo punto del suo treno di pensieri. Forse perché Yuu aveva abbracciato le spalle di Ren? O forse era stato qualcos’altro? Non riusciva a fermarsi da pensare, ma questa non era certo una novità. 

Ren fa una smorfia addolorata. È come se fosse stato punto da qualcosa, mentre arriccia il naso. “Tu” inizia a dire con la voce bassa. “Tu pensi… pensi troppo, Abe-kun.”

“È una cosa che mi dicono in molti, in effetti” sospira, posando la fronte sul tavolino del salotto. Una cosa che non gli dice è che di solito aggiungono che Takaya pensa a un sacco di cose inutili, che gli intasano la testa e lo bloccano in posti in cui non sarebbe dovuto rimanere bloccato.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Abe Takaya è scritto vicino a un ottantanove, che su duecento tredici studenti non è un brutto risultato. Quindi Takaya infila le mani nelle tasche e si appoggia davanti alla finestra dell’atrio, osservando le schiene dei ragazzi del secondo anno davanti a lui. Il tabellone prende tutta la parete dell’atrio e Takaya ha controllato che nessuno della sua squadra si trovi nella seconda metà della lista. Visto che nessuno ha dei voti bassi, nessuno di loro si dovrà preoccupare di andare a corsi di recupero o anche di finire in una classe che non gli permetterebbe di venire agli allenamenti il prossimo anno scolastico. Quindi hanno fatto tutti un buon lavoro. Ottimo, oserebbe dire, anche. 

Mihashi Ren è scritto vicino al numero centoundici e Yuu ha gridato che soltanto il loro numero uno poteva fare una cosa del genere. Il posto nella lista è abbastanza alto e Ren non è riuscito a togliersi il suo sorriso estasiato, nonostante ancora adesso stia giocherellando con le mani con fare un po’ nervoso. Tra due settimane torneranno qui come studenti dell’ultimo anno del liceo e Ren ancora si stringe nelle sue spalle strette e sembra riuscire a scomparire, anche quando è davvero tanto felice. Takaya sta iniziando a chiedersi se staranno davvero bene, una volta che usciranno da questo liceo.

Sente il sangue salirgli verso le orecchie. Se starà. Voleva dire: se Ren starà bene. Si passa una mano sul viso. Non sa perché dovrebbe mettersi in mezzo alla sua vita, visto che ha davvero tanti dubbi su davvero tante cose. Gira la testa verso il finestrino e Ren segue il suo sguardo, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, come se volesse dire qualcosa, senza riuscirci. Sì. Se Ren starà bene anche quando saranno tutti lontani, questa è la vera preoccupazione di Takaya. E si chiede anche se sarà facile per lui seguirlo ovunque andrà.

“Hai pensato a che cosa farai dopo il diploma?” si lascia sfuggire. Takaya aggrotta le sopracciglia. È molto tempo che gliene voleva parlare, comunque. Da quando si era ricordato della risposta che aveva dato alla domanda cosa vorrà fare da grande, la storia della carriera da intraprendere. Non si sente più nemmeno nella posizione per rimproverarlo oppure in quella per prendersi cura di lui, ora che l’anno scolastico è finito. Di sicuro ha tanti pensieri per la testa. Preferirebbe di no. “Carriera, università o non università, cose così.”

Ren si inumidisce le labbra e scrolla le spalle. Con lui ci vuole qualche momento per avere una risposta, cerca di ricordare Takaya. Quindi cerca di concentrarsi su altro. Nonostante sia già metà marzo, fuori fa freddo e sono pochissimi a indossare dei vestiti che possano assomigliare a una divisa estiva. C’è ancora della neve, tra l’erba e fa paura come il cielo cambi umore velocemente, perdendo il blu e diventando nero per colpa di enormi nuvole che portano acquazzoni improvvisi. Però a Takaya sudano lo stesso le mani. Le passa sui pantaloni e si chiede quanti secondi siano passati da quando Ren ha provato a iniziare a parlare. 

Solo che, quando torna a guardare Ren, lui non sta cercando di parlare e lo sta fissando a sua volta, con gli occhi sicuri di chi ha qualcosa da dire, una missione da portare a termine. Takaya aggrotta le sopracciglia e inclina un po’ la testa, per assumere quella che spera Ren veda come un’espressione interrogativa. “Non mi vuoi rispondere?” gli chiede, dopo qualche altro secondo.

Ci sono tante persone nell’atrio, che controllano la loro posizione in graduatoria, che è l’unico motivo per cui non c’è un silenzio che renderebbe sordo Takaya. Ren abbassa lo sguardo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Dopo -dopo il liceo” inizia a rispondere, grattandosi la pellicina intorno al pollice. Lancia uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra anche lui, poi torna a guardare Takaya. “Giocherò a b-baseball.” Tira giù la testa come se avesse detto qualcosa di troppo imbarazzante o vergognoso per tenere lo sguardo alto. È tornato rosso. Uhm. “E-e se…”

“Nel modulo da compilare per le carriere hai scritto che volevi diventare pasticcere.” Era strano perché Ren non ha mai nascosto di essere qualcuno che non capisce la differenza tra obiettivi irrealizzabili e quelli realizzabili. “O forse era l’agricoltore?”

Ren si porta le mani sul viso, di sicuro in imbarazzo. “È che…” Sbuffa, frustrato, con gli occhi chiusi. “Kousuke-kun dice che… le cose che scrivi nel modulo delle -delle carriere del secondo anno non si avverano, quindi…” Se ci fosse un modo per scomparire, di sicuro adesso Ren proverebbe a farlo. Si passa le mani sul pantalone, poi torna a tormentarla con l'altra mano, grattandola piano. “Ho -ho, uhm, p-pensato di… non volevo che, ehm, io -non volevo rischiare.”

Takaya ci pensa su. Questa scusa sembra essere plausibile, ora che ci pensa. Si porta una mano sul mento e cerca di ricordare delle superstizioni simili. Suo padre dice sempre che ce ne sono di tutti i tipi in tutti gli sport. Durante il loro primo anno, anche se l’aver detto a tutti quanti, ad alta voce, che il suo obiettivo era vincere il Koshien, tutto quello per cui hanno lavorato e si sono impegnati, era un obiettivo troppo fuori dalla loro portata e hanno perso prima di arrivare sul podio del torneo. Questo non perché erano forti, ma perché ci sono stati degli inconvenienti, e le altre squadre erano molto più complete di quanto lo fossero loro. Ren, però, deve essere stato trascinato da una superstizione di Kousuke, oppure di Hanai. Se dici una cosa ad alta voce, li ha sentiti dire molto spesso. questa cosa non si avvera. Si è fatto trascinare in qualcosa che aveva poco a fare con lui.

Takaya sbuffa, allunga la mano, per dare un schicchera sulla fronte di Ren. “Da quando in qua sei uno che non rischia?” gli chiede.

Ren si porta una mano sulla fronte, nel punto in cui è stato colpito. “Io -io voglio continuare a giocare a b-baseball… davvero -davvero tanto” gli spiega, tirando giù la mano. Sembra che sia davvero difficile per lui parlare, come se gli manchi l’aria, per qualche secondo e la sua sofferenza peggiora, quando alza lo sguardo verso Takaya, come se stesse soffocando nelle sue stesse parole. Il rossore è peggiorato così tanto da far sembrare la sua faccia viola. È quasi preoccupante. “Anche se -anche se devo studiare tanto e entrare in un’università. Se… se…! Voglio, uhm, voglio che… voglio giocare a b-b-baseball con…”

“Avete sentito che Tanaka è arrivato secondo nella graduatoria di quelli del primo anno?” grida Yuu, comparendo dalla folla di studenti, a braccetto con Kousuke, che non sembra voler essere lì. Ren stringe le mani in due pugni, Takaya sobbalza e si gira verso i loro amici, che si avvicinano a loro. Yuu sembra estasiato dalle notizie che porta. “Atsushi era nella parte bassa, si è salvato dai corsi di recupero per un pelo, mentre Aki e Rei sono salvissimi e nella media. Ma Tanaka non è contento della sua posizione, quindi è andato a cercare il primo in graduatoria per iniziare una specie di rissa, una battaglia come si deve all’ultima nozione di letteratura giapponese. Andiamo a vederlo perdere?”

Takaya torna a girarsi verso Ren, che sembra starsi mordendo l’interno delle guance. Ha ancora la faccia viola. Forse dovrebbero portarlo in infermeria. “Tutto bene?” gli chiede Takaya, inclinando la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi. 

Ren non risponde e Kousuke apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, solo per poi decidere di rimanere in silenzio e dare uno schiaffetto a Yuu. 

“Non credo stia respirando.” Takaya indica Ren, con la voce che gli sale di un’ottava senza neanche volerlo. Ha visto Ren entrare nel panico e diventare rosso migliaia di volte, e lo ha visto fischiettare per calmarsi, così come lo ha sentito balbettare e cercare di parlare senza nessun risultato. Ma non lo ha mai visto bloccato in questo modo. Sembra… “Sei arrabbiato, Ren?” E per che cosa?

Kousuke tira via Yuu, Takaya aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardandoli andare via come se avessero delle rotelle sotto ai piedi. Kousuke boccheggia un ci dispiace, che deve essere rivolto a Takaya, a questo punto, perché lo stanno abbandonando qui, con un Ren che non ha mai visto in vita sua che forse dovrebbe portare in infermeria. È incredibile come si siano dileguati con la stessa velocità con cui sono comparsi e Takaya continua a non sapere che cosa fare. 

“Uhm.” Prende un respiro profondo. Si è riposato abbastanza per prendere di peso Ren, se dovesse svenire per la rabbia. Perché è arrabbiato, giusto? E per cosa? La schicchera era troppo forte? Gli è venuto un bernoccolo per colpa di Takaya? Cerca di studiare la fronte di Ren. Sembra stare bene. Ma ci mette un po’ un bernoccolo per formarsi, giusto? Dovrebbe smetterla di colpirlo sulla fronte. Vedi? Ecco quello che succede quando si lascia trasportare dall’istinto. Macelli. Lui fa macelli. Quindi. “Devo portarti in infermeria? Non volevo farti male. Ti fa male la testa?”

Ren apre la bocca. Poi la chiude. Visto che non trova le parole, allunga la mano e prende la maglietta bianca di Takaya, stringendola con una mano. “Durante la, ah…” Lascia andare la maglietta di Takaya. Quindi non sembra più essere infastidito, piuttosto sembra frustrato. Okay. Un Ren frustrato è più familiare di uno arrabbiato. “Domani siamo in vacanza e, uhm, io -io vorrei davvero… mia mamma non -se vorresti…” Fa una smorfia con il naso e si accarezza con le dita la fronte. Quindi è in imbarazzo, adesso. Sta di sicuro provando un bel po’ di sentimenti. “... da me a -ah. Conosci il gioco del, uhm, del telefono?”

Takaya non ha capito. Due anni a cercare di decifrare il linguaggio usato da Ren e comunque non ha capito. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Quindi sarebbe, mettendo le cose in ordine, durante le vacanze primaverili, che iniziano domani… E okay. Poi ha detto che è probabile che la mamma di Ren non sarà a casa. Okay. Non capisce il nesso tra le due cose se non che -ah, beh, forse Ren si sentirà solo perché la mamma lavora. Okay. Okay, fino a qui ci siamo. Quindi Ren gli ha chiesto di andare a trovarlo. Non capisce la parte del gioco del telefono, ma va bene, sì, ha capito. “Certo” risponde alla fine. “Pensavo di dirti la stessa cosa, ma a casa tua sarebbe più comodo, visto il cortile.”

Ren annuisce con forza. Quindi Takaya ha capito più del cinquanta percento di quello che ha detto. Bene.

“Hai qualcosa di cui vuoi parlarmi, giusto?” Takaya si infila le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Gli sembra, anche se Ren non ha detto niente nello specifico. Non [ bravo come Yuu a capire quello che vorrebbe dirgli, ma è stato accanto a Ren abbastanza da riuscire a prendere anche lui dei rischi del genere. “Per questo mi inviti a casa tua più spesso?”

Ren si accarezza il collo. Ha ancora lo sguardo basso. “Non -non è niente di imp-p-p-...” Sospira.

Sembra qualcosa di importante, invece. Takaya si chiede se prima Ren si è arrabbiato con Kousuke e Yuu, per essere arrivati mentre stava per dire qualcosa che a lui sta molto a cuore. Beh. Posa una mano sulla spalla di Ren, che sobbalza, sbarrando gli occhi. “Ci vediamo domani, allora.” Lancia uno sguardo verso il corridoio in cui sono scomparsi Kousuke e Yuu. “È che ora voglio proprio andare a vedere Tanaka che viene umiliato dal primo in classifica del loro anno.”

Ren assottiglia lo sguardo. Poi sbuffa una risata. “Ab-be-kun” lo chiama, mentre si porta una mano sulle labbra. “Sei davvero infantile.”

Takaya vorrebbe dire che non lo è, ma non c’è niente che gli sembra più soddisfacente di vedere quel ragazzino messo al suo posto da qualcun altro. Scrolla le spalle. Non è una cosa che ha deciso di nascondere, alla fine.

  
  
  
  


**[3]**

A pensarci bene c’è quella cosa che dicono sempre che non dovresti stare da solo con la persona che ti piace a casa sua, quando la mamma o un fratello o un papà o qualcun altro non è con voi. Takaya si congela sul posto, prima di suonare il campanello. Quante volte è stato a casa di Ren senza che ci fosse qualcuno? Una? Due? Tre quattro cinque sei volte? Si porta una mano sul viso e ente di volersi sotterrare proprio qui, nel giardino di casa dei Mihashi, visto che è un idiota e non pensa mai alle conseguenze delle sue azioni. Non che abbia intenzione di fare niente, è solo che non gli piace la premessa. Forse poi Ren scoprirà quello che sente e penserà che ha accettato i suoi inviti solo per ulteriori ragioni e...che poi, quali potrebbero essere le ulteriori ragioni?

È già buio. Per un motivo o per un altro, non è potuto venire a trovare Ren prima. Sua mamma sembrava starlo facendo apposta. Gli ha chiesto di andare a fare delle commissioni, poi di portare il pranzo a papà, poi andare ad aiutare Shun a fare… un sacco di cose, anche troppe. Takaya aveva intenzione di andare da Ren prima, ma a quanto pare il mondo era contro di lui. Va bene così. Ren gli ha detto di venire a cena. Anche se questo potrebbe non aiutare per quel che riguarda le buone o cattive o neutre intenzioni. 

La neve intorno le strade si sta sciogliendo piano piano. Dicono che quest’anno e il prossimo saranno gli anni più caldi degli ultimi cento anni e che la cosa migliore sarà mettere tanta crema solare e prepararsi ad avere il condizionatore a casa. Takaya non sa quanto di questo sia marketing per chi vende elettrodomestici e quindi condizionatori, e quanto sia il riscaldamento globale che ucciderà tutti nell’arco di trent’anni. Chissà se tra trent’anni sarà un giocatore professionista… Tra trent’anni vorrebbe essere un giocatore professionista. Vorrebbe anche giocare con Ren. A baseball. 

Ripete a se stesso che non sa che cosa voglia dire avere degli ulteriori motivi e che quindi se tutta questa storia esce fuori la cosa migliore da fare è dirlo ad alta voce e assicurare Ren della sua buona volontà. Suona il campanello. “Non ho ulteriori motivi!” esclama al citofono e sembra una strana parola segreta, perché, appena dice questa frase, la porta di casa di apre e Ren, con il suo maglione con un orso sopra e dei pantaloncini (sembra che neanche lui sappia che tempo fa, quindi), compare dietro la porta. Takaya sente le orecchie diventargli rosse e Ren gli mostra un sorriso forzato.

Ha detto che voleva parlargli. Ren. Ren ha fatto capire che voleva parlare con Takaya, ma davvero non saprebbe di che cosa. Forse gli vuole dire che si trova meglio in batteria con Tanaka. Sarebbe così umiliante se fosse così. Tanaka rallenta Ren in quasi tutti gli allenamenti che fanno insieme. Almeno, con Yuu, Takaya sapeva che in campo nessuno lo avrebbe sostituito. Anche se Ren sembra divertirsi di più quando a ricevere i suoi lanci c’è Tanaka. Non ha mai sorriso in quel modo a Takaya. Non lo ha mai fatto. “Scusa per il disturbo” dice, entrando in casa. Si toglie le scarpe con la punta delle dita dei piedi. Però Tanaka non lo invita certo a casa sua. Vero? “Hai mai invitato Tanaka a casa tua?”

Ren sbatte le palpebre, tirando un po’ indietro le spalle, prima di rispondere: “N-no.”

Takaya alza un lato delle labbra. Ecco. Appunto. Tanaka non sta davanti a lui nemmeno per scherzo. “E non vuoi dirmi che preferisci stare in batteria con lui” torna a dire, mentre sistema le scarpe all’entrata. Giusto per essere sicuri. Non vuole mettere pressione a nessuno. Se Ren si sente più a suo agio con Tanaka sarebbe un bene per la squadra che stia nella batteria che più gli piace e che più lo fa sentire a suo agio. Takaya è infantile, ma non così tanto.

Ren fa una smorfia addolorata, inclinando la testa. “P-perché... perché dovrei?” gli chiede al limite della lagna e questa cosa fa gonfiare il petto di orgoglio infantile a Takaya perché a lui sarebbe stato anche bene un semplice no. Ma Ren ha aggiunto un perché dovrei? Ah! “Va... va tutto bene, Ab-b-be-kun?” 

“Stavo solo chiedendo che cosa mi volevi dire” risponde. Che non è una bugia. Sono tre giorni, dall’inizio delle vacanze primaverili che si chiede che cosa deve dirgli Ren, perché sembra una cosa più importante, se la sua faccia macchiata di viola fosse una faccia arrabbiata e se sì, con chi e perché. Si è fatto davvero tante domande e nell’ultimo mese sente che la sua mente ha perso il controllo su ogni filtro o corrente di pensiero… pensierosa? O beh, quella cosa là. “Che gli altri non potevano sentire.”

Non ricorda quando si è seduto sul pavimento, coi piedi sul genkan. Ma a quanto pare lo ha fatto. Si è seduto e ha sistemato le scarpe e ora alza lo sguardo verso Ren, per la prima volta a guardare qualcosa che non fosse il suo maglione col cappuccio con quell’orsacchiotto sorridente nel bel mezzo del petto. Ren ha in mano due bicchieri, e quando Takaya posa lo sguardo su quelle, tira indietro le mani, come se fosse stato bruciato. 

“Uhm.” Ren si guarda intorno, sbattendo le palpebre. Guarda da una parte e poi dall’altra e poi di nuovo verso Takaya. “Tu -tu lo conosci il… il gioco del telefono?” gli chiede. Passa tutto il suo peso su un piede. “Quando ero -quando ero p-piccolo io e Ruri-chan giocavamo al… p-perché era più facile p-p-parlare... così.”

Senza guardare qualcuno negli occhi. Sì. Ricorda quello che ha detto il professore. Lo sguardo e come questo potrebbe portare a dei problemi della concentrazione se si è sotto pressione. Quindi come gioco ha anche senso. Ruri-san ha sempre avuto un buon istinto per quello che riguarda Ren. “È così importante, quello che mi devi dire?” Allunga la mano, per prendere uno dei bicchieri dalle mani di Ren, che tira un po’ giù lo sguardo. “Facevamo prima con il cellulare.”

“Non -non ho ab-b-bbastanza... credito.”

Takaya ride. Ren lo guarda e riflette la sua espressione, senza volerlo. È una cosa -beh, comunque. “Quanto è lungo questo spago, dove devo andare?”

Ren scuote la testa. “Vado io. Tu rimani -rimani qui.” Poi gira su se stesso e inizia a correre via. Non dà nemmeno il tempo di rispondere a Takaya. 

Gira il bicchiere di carta tra le dita, non sicuro di che cosa dovrebbe fare, a questo punto. Non si è nemmeno tolto la giacca, forse dovrebbe partire da qui. Takaya non ha mai usato uno di questi cosi, quando era piccolo. Non aveva nessuno con cui giocare, nessuno con cui avrebbe voluto parlare oltre l’ora della buonanotte. Lui e Shun condividevano la stanza, poi, quando erano piccoli, quindi se volevano parlare, lo facevano e basta, nel buio della loro stanza. Lo spago era davvero lungo. Takaya si chiede dove sia andato a nascondersi Ren. Non è passato molto tempo. Si chiede quando potrà iniziare a preoccuparsi e quando potrà andare a cercarlo, mentre lascia scivolare la giacca giù dalle spalle.

“Takaya.”

Takaya alza le sopracciglia e guarda il bicchiere. Quindi questi cosi funzionano sul serio? E quella era la voce di Ren? E lo ha chiamato… “Mi hai chiamato per nome?” esclama, gridando contro il bicchiere. Sono due anni che prova a farsi chiamare Taka o Takaya da Ren. Due anni. Se sapeva che sarebbe bastato giocare al gioco del telefono lo avrebbe fatto prima. Sente il sangue salirgli verso le orecchie, sulle guance, e sente che potrebbe morire anche così, si immagina che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se lo avesse chiamato così in faccia. 

“I-io... è imb-b-... è strano” risponde la voce di Ren, un po’ più flebile. “Volevo dirti che -che sono davvero contento che noi giochiamo insieme a baseball e che -che è una cosa che mi rende felice, sì, e che vorrei continuare a farlo.”

Takaya guarda il portone di fronte a lui. Si porta il bicchiere vicino all’orecchio, poi pensa che sarebbe strano, sentire la voce di Ren proprio in quella posizione e quindi la stringe con le due mani e si guarda i calzini bianchi. “Sono...” Avvicina le labbra al bicchiere e continua a parlare. “Prima pensavo che avremmo passato dei buoni tre anni a giocare insieme. Sapevo che eri forte. Non sapevo che mi sarei divertito così tanto a giocare con te.” Non sta dicendo bugie. E non era mai riuscito a dire niente del genere prima di questo momento, perché non gli sembrava il momento giusto. Tra una settimana e qualche giorno, torneranno a scuola come alunni dell’ultimo anno. Forse è il momento di dirlo, quindi, ad alta voce, in tutta onestà. “Quando mi hanno detto che non avevi scritto che volevi continuare a giocare -mi è sembrato un po’ uno spreco.”

C’è del silenzio. Takaya si gira, per guardare l’entrata di casa Mihashi. Lo spago si muove sul pavimento. “Io -io voglio continuare a giocare.” La voce di Ren esce un po’ più forte. Chissà dove è andato a nascondersi. Forse proprio dietro la porta del salotto? Takaya si alza in piedi. “Con Takaya. Se -se riuscissi a continuare a giocare, vorrei un giorno… o vorrei solo continuare a giocare insieme a te. Per -per tutto il tempo del mondo.”

Takaya chiude gli occhi, in piedi in mezzo all’entrata della casa e pensa che il suo cervello potrebbe anche fermarsi alle sole parole voglio giocare con Takaya, perché, beh, in anche solo quella frase Ren gli sta dando tutto quello che ha desiderato, non solo dall’ultimo mese a oggi, ma da quando Ren ha scosso piano la testa a un suo segno, da quando un suo sorriso doveva arrivare a Tanaka ma è stato visto anche da lui. Ma si chiede dove si è nascosto Ren. Gli andrebbe bene anche solo rimanere dietro la parete della stanza in cui si è nascosto. Vuole solo essere sicuro che… Non può essere andato troppo lontano comunque. Si alza in piedi e inizia a seguire lo spago.

“È -volevo dirti questo che… che p-per me sarebbe la cosa p-più... quello che volevo dirti è che… come -come tu sei la persona che -che più tiene a me, io voglio… io voglio essere la persona che più tiene a te.”

Takaya, che è appena entrato nel salotto buio e vuoto, abbassa lo sguardo verso il bicchiere che tiene in mano. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Chiude gli occhi. La vista gli diventa ancora più nera per un attimo, mentre sente un battito del cuore saltargli. “Vuoi essere la persona che…” Le parole di quando erano al primo anno gli tornano alla mente come se lo volessero colpire tutto d’un tratto. Prendersi cura l’uno dell’altro, passare il tempo insieme, riuscire a ridere insieme. Dormire e mangiare e bere la giusta quantità di acqua. Insieme. Takaya si inumidisce le labbra. “Era questo?” Quindi era davvero arrabbiato con Kousuke e Yuu per averlo interrotto. Davanti alla graduatoria? Quando lo ha invitato qui?

Takaya si passa una mano sul viso e si sente così stupido.

“Va -va bene se sono… se io sono la persona che più tiene a te?” chiede la voce insicura di Ren.

È strano a dirsi, ma la persona che più ci sa fare con le parole tra loro due è Ren. Takaya non sa come dovrebbe rispondere. Lui sente di star bruciando, anche se quando stava fuori casa sentiva di star morendo dal freddo e si era chiesto come era possibile che in questo momento dell’anno lui dovesse avere il naso ghiacciato. Adesso sente di star sudando dappertutto. Sulla fronte e sotto le ascelle e dietro la nuca. Quindi non può fare altro se non seguire lo spago del telefono fatto a casa. Non risponde alla domanda. 

“Se ti ho -se p-per te è un fastidio… mi dispiace” continua a mormorare Ren. “Io non -volevo solo dirtelo. Volevo farti anche tante… tante altre domande. Se però ti do fastidio, non -non importa, mi dispiace. Starò, uh, ecco, sì, rimarrò in silenzio, mi disp-p-... ma volevo dirtelo, uhm, volevo che…”

Takaya segue lo spago e attraversa il salotto. Lo spago porta verso il cortile sul retro e Takaya non ha nemmeno preso le scarpe dall’entrata, quindi si piega per togliersi i calzini, perché non si sporchino e li appallottola di lato, apre la porta finestra, per uscire e guardare a destra e poi a sinistra. 

Ren sta accovacciato proprio vicino alla finestra, con una giacca leggera e gli occhi sbarrati, puntati verso Takaya. Lancia uno sguardo al suo bicchiere, poi al bicchiere di Takaya e poi abbassa lo sguardo, Ha di nuovo la faccia rossa. Takaya si inginocchia accanto a lui, coi piedi nudi e un brivido che gli attraverso la spina dorsale.

“Mi -mi disp-p-p...” inizia Ren. Si nasconde dietro il bicchiere e Takaya si chiede che tipo di persona pensa che lui sia, visto che sembra essere pronto a prendersi un pugno in qualsiasi momento. “Io -io capisco che… che…”

Takaya gli prende una mano e fa cadere entrambi i bicchieri per terra. Nel momento in cui Ren lo guarda, forse è un’impressione di Takaya, forse è perché sono mesi che sta aspettando di poterlo guardare negli occhi. Gli sembra di star aspettando che gli occhi di Ren incontrino i suoi da così tanto tempo che adesso gli sembrano la cosa più bella che lui abbia mai visto in tutta la sua vita. Gli sembra -sopra di loro c’è un cielo stellato che si riflette negli occhi nocciola di Ren. Gli sembra. Takaya deve essere impazzito, forse, di sicuro, stringe le mani di Ren ed è lui per la prima volta che distoglie lo sguardo. Sente di star vivendo un déjà-vu, a pensarci bene. Come se lui e Ren fossero già stati in questa posizione.

“Sii la persona che più tiene a me” borbotta. Si sente trascinare verso il basso per la vergogna. Non ci crede di aver detto una cosa del genere, mentre gli teneva la mano, con il freddo che sta entrandogli nelle ossa. “Se vuoi” finisce di dire, con la fronte che punta verso terra. 

Ren fa un verso. Takaya nemmeno sa come descriverlo questo verso, sa solo che lo fa, che è acuto, che gli fa scappare un sorriso, quando sente Ren passargli un braccio intorno al collo e tirarlo verso di lui in un abbraccio. Skinship, si ritrova a pensare. Il profilo di Ren si incastra alla perfezione nella curva del collo di Takaya e fino a qualche minuti fa Takaya pensava di poter morire di freddo adesso pensa che potrebbe morire per auto-combustione. Di una morte deve comunque morire e questa non gli sembra una brutta posizione. Al contrario.

Ren alza lo sguardo e Takaya muove la testa per guardarlo e di nuovo i suoi occhi sembrano brillare per un riflesso che viene dal cielo stesso e i lati delle labbra si piegano verso l’alto e Ren ha forse il sorriso più bello che Takaya abbia mai visto. 

Il mondo si ferma e il sangue di Takaya che continua a scorrere verso l’alto, facendogli vedere rosso no. È come se dovesse evaporare da un momento all’altro. Anzi. Già si sente evaporare. Posa una mano sulla schiena di Ren e gli sembra anche lui abbastanza caldo, nonostante la sera fredda. Lo abbraccia e sente che la fronte si strofina contro la sua guancia. Prima che se ne renda anche solo conto, Ren posa le labbra sulla sua guancia e gli lascia un bacio leggero.

Ed ecco. È stato il colpo di grazia, perché Takaya si accascia in avanti, lasciandosi andare tra le braccia di Ren. E non gli viene in mente niente che sia più importante di questo momento e dell’odore di lavanda del maglione di Ren.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Takaya alza lo sguardo verso il sole di aprile che è per qualche motivo diverso da quello di marzo, che era sempre pronto a scomparire da un momento all’altro. Il caldo di cui tutti parlavano inizia a farsi sentire e mettersi dei maglioni è qualcosa di impensabile. E con questo clima ricomincia anche scuola, quindi Takaya non può passare le giornate a casa di Ren a ricevere i suoi lanci oppure a fare -beh. Niente di che. Mangiare curry e guardare partite di baseball. Giocare con Yuu. Niente di più.

Takaya infila le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e si guarda intorno. La strada è vuota, ci sono solo lui e Fumiki, che non sa farsi i fatti suoi e quindi ha detto che avrebbe aspettato con lui chiunque stesse aspettando. Takaya ha provato a spingerlo via, ma Fumiki è una persona appiccicosa e ha iniziato a ridere ad alta voce. Avere un testimone della sua attesa lo mette in imbarazzo e preferirebbe davvero che Fumiki andasse via… ma se Fumiki non stesse qui, in attesa con lui, entrerebbe nel panico, diventerebbe impaziente, inizierebbe a pensare alle cose peggiori e più stupide. Tipo. Chi gli dà il permesso di aspettare qui Ren? Magari invece dovrebbero incontrarsi a scuola e lui dovrebbe smettere di essere così appiccicoso. Stanno insieme, okay, e allora? La presenza di Fumiki rende i suoi pensieri una eco lontana. Perché è rumoroso.

Takaya si inumidisce le labbra, quando vede Ren camminare per la strada con il manubrio della bicicletta ben stretto. E a quel punto non serve nemmeno Fumiki e il suo essere fastidioso, per zittire il rumore che fa la testa di Takaya. Alza il braccio e muove la mano, per farsi vedere. E Ren fa la stessa cosa. Sembrano ridicoli. Ren ride, continuando a camminare verso di lui. Ci sta mettendo troppo tempo. Non ci sta mettendo troppo tempo? Takaya si gira verso Fumiki, poi torna a guardare Ren. Abbandona lì Fumiki, per correre da Ren che ci sta mettendo davvero troppo ad arrivare fino a lui.

Ren, quando lo vede correre, sorride. Un sorriso ampio che rende tutto buio intorno a lui. Takaya sente di nuovo di star per perdere il cuore. Quando si trovano uno davanti all’altro, Ren si allunga e gli dà un bacio sulle labbra. “B-buongiorno, Takaya.”

Fumiki, da dietro le loro spalle grida: “Colpito e affondato!”

E in effetti Takaya è stato colpito e affondato.


End file.
